Bruised Inside
by Hgirl
Summary: Sequel to Pursuit Of Happiness. Just like the Hummer poster: “EXCESSIVE. IN A ROME AT THE HEIGHT OF ITS POWER SORT OF WAY”, this story is excessively angsty and fluffy… You know, the good stuff [grin] Chapter 11 is up.
1. Orange Sky

Pairing: I'm not part of the H/C group for nothing! ;)

Summary: Sequel to Pursuit of Happiness. Just like the Hummer poster: "EXCESSIVE. IN A ROME AT THE HEIGHT OF ITS POWER SORT OF WAY", this story is excessively angsty and fluffy… You know, the good stuff grin

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Darn- and I thought I could make them do what I wanted.

_000_

Bruised Inside

_000_

"Happiness is not having what you want. It's wanting what you have." –unknown

_Now you and I, you and I_

_Not so little you and I anymore_

_And with this silence brings a moral story_

_more importantly evolving is the glory of a boy _

–You & I Both by Jason Mraz

Chapter 1: Orange Sky

The best part was having this beautiful child, resembling his father like two drops of water; his eyes- blue like the sky, his hair- red like the burning sunrise.

Standing behind the glass patio door, Calleigh rocked Darian in her arms while watching the baby's father stare out from the beach, at the endless blue ocean. It worried her, to some degree, to watch him. He would always turn to the sea when he was angry or sad. It was Horatio's way of finding peace. She wondered why he was, at this moment, seeking it.

It was often that they had the chance to watch the sunrise with Darian now in control of their sleeping habits.

Calleigh wondered if her son would grow up to be like his father - there was no stopping Horatio when his mind was set on a goal; challenges intrigued him and he liked activities that required physical effort as well as mental ingenuity. Almost married to his job, he was, she thought. And this, coming from the workaholic. She smiled silently at her thoughts.

Holding her gaze in his direction, she continued to muse. The smile faded. She knew Horatio had a desire to systematize his life, but so frequently, he'd be taken into instability, change and new experiences with his job. And now, it seemed he was experiencing it in his personal life. She sensed that much.

The sun appeared at the horizon, rising slowly, creating a spectacle of light.

Gradually, the sea was lit in an orange glow. Rays of light danced on the gentle waves creating sparkling stars on the water's surface.

Horatio felt a hand touch his back. He turned slightly, lifting his arm over Calleigh to hug her to his side.

"Hey you," she sighed, leaning in.

"Hey," he said gently.

Calleigh closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his embrace. "I came back to bed and you were gone." She'd gotten up to feed Darian. "I didn't think you were awake…"

Kissing her eyelid, Horatio's head tipped to the side at the sound of a gurgle followed by a whine.

Lifting an eyebrow, he looked at the baby monitor clipped on Calleigh's hip and muttered, "I think he misses his mother."

Calleigh, rarely at a loss for words, replied easily, "I can tell you who he's really missing: his dada," she smiled happily, "You gonna come inside anytime soon to have breakfast with your family?" She obviously wanted the association this morning - loneliness was out of the question.

There was another sound emitted from the monitor - Darian giving a warning before he started crying, frustrated that no one came to comfort him.

"That's your cue," Calleigh advised.

"Mm. Duty calls," Horatio acquiesced and, with an arm around her, he turned away from the lapping ocean and walked back with her to their home.

Calleigh had had the desire to move out of her old place shortly after her miscarriage, unable to stop tearing up when she remembered that awful night and what had happened in her bathroom. When Horatio had sensed this, he'd told her to move in with him. They were now comfortably settled in, never forgetting the loss they had endured, but able to move on in a place that only held good memories for them.

Horatio entered his second favorite room: his son's- his favorite being the master bedroom he shared with Calleigh.

"Daddy's coming-" he called.

Darian was fast passed fussing - crying loudly, red faced, and trembling from displeasure.

Leaning in the crib, Horatio scooped the small child up with two arms - one supporting his bottom, the other resting against his head. Immediately, the infant stopped sobbing. Whimpering falsely, his big crocodile tears were sucked back in.

"Hi, partner," Horatio smiled, holding Darian and kissing his head.

Laying Darian across one arm with his head in the crook of his elbow, Horatio used his free hand to pick the abandoned pacifier in the crib and offered it to the little boy who took it greedily.

Horatio joined Calleigh in the kitchen and came across Ella, the slightly oversized spoiled cat, which grazed his leg affectionately. Horatio crouched, Darian's eyes going wide from the loss of altitude, and stroked the cat's neck until she purred, eyes rolling in the back of her head. She fell back on her side in lazy content and Horatio smiled at the gently snoozing animal. Calleigh, standing by the stove, didn't miss a beat and said, "You sure know how to please her."

"Just her?" Horatio asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Calleigh left the eggs sizzling on the stove to come and kiss Horatio. "I can vaguely remember last night's encounter," she teased him.

"Is that right?" Horatio asked, nibbling her neck, causing her to laugh.

Darian, stuck between his parents, gently moved his head, wondering what had happened to his view.

Calleigh stepped back and rubbed her baby's cheek. Silently sucking on his pacifier, Darian closed his eyes at the touch.

"Here- I'll take him-" Calleigh held her arms out. "You have to get ready for work."

"Thanks, pumpkin," Horatio gave up Darian and took Calleigh's place at the stove, intending on getting dressed after breakfast. Wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt to work was out of the question, though mentally replacing the cotton pants for jeans, Speed's attire came to mind.

Calleigh nestled Darian at her neck for a while before settling him in his bassinet on the kitchen table.

She set the table while Horatio took plates out from the cabinet and served breakfast.

They ate in complete silence, enjoying each other's company, knowing very well that they'd be apart for the rest of the day. Darian watched, dozing off now and again.

Taking the last moments with him to straighten his collar, Calleigh said almost regretfully, "I wish I could go with you-"

"You'll be back in the saddle in no time," Horatio smiled, "and you'll wish you hadn't said that."

She nodded, looking back at the sleeping Darian, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be here to care for him-" This was her new life. Their new life. They were three now.

Horatio sensed something in her voice. "But?"

"But it scares me to think that things will never be the same again and I'll worry about him when I'm not around…" she hesitated before finishing, "like I do with you."

"Of course you'll think of him at work, but you'll get used to it." Horatio smiled tenderly. "I did." He wanted her to know he cared and thought of them throughout the day. The clock chimed in the background. "I better get going - call me if there's anything-"

"I will," she flashed him a bright smile that dimmed when she told him the two most important words, "Be careful."

"I promise," he kissed her, lingering a bit, his mind flickering to the image of last night.

Letting go of her hourglass figure, he told her, "If you get bored, go out and buy yourself something nice."

And then, he was gone.

TBC…


	2. Unexpected Happenings

A/N: Thank you Mel and Donna. I needed some prodding and you ladies deliver ;) Donna, my dear, patience is in order. chuckle

Chapter 2: Unexpected happenings

Calleigh stood outside, gently pushing Darian in the baby swing Horatio had hung beneath the tree behind their condo building, when Susie arrived with Madison.

"Morning, Calleigh," Susie said, releasing Madison's hand.

"Hi," Calleigh smiled, walking over and hugging the other blonde. Madison went straight for Darian and stood before him, tickling his feet.

"You look great," Susie commented on Calleigh's attire. She looked happy in jeans and a soft flowing top.

"Thank you. That's what you want to hear after you've had a baby and are still struggling with the extra weight you gained." Calleigh smiled, "You look great, yourself."

"Thanks." Susie uttered. "And thanks for doing this… Madison has more days off than I do." She quickly glanced away, "I owe you and Horatio so much." She dropped her eyes to the ground, nervously running a hand in her windswept hair.

Calleigh shook her head, "Nonsense. You're family and besides I'm confined for another two weeks-"

Susie smiled at her friend. She knew Calleigh missed wearing her weapon, studying bullet striations, catching the bad guy and going to the firing range. It was her passion and part of who she was.

"You know what- I'll take Darian off your hands for an afternoon and you'll be able to visit your beloved gun lab."

"No, no. That's alright," Calleigh quickly dismissed the idea, shaking her head.

"I mean it, Cal." Susie, absentmindedly, looked at Madison as she thought aloud, "I'm supposed to have a day off next week." She looked back at Calleigh with determination in her eye, "You're going or I'll force you to."

"Okay." Calleigh's eyes sparkled with gratitude, "thank you."

"It's the least I can do," Susie touched Calleigh's arm then looked at her daughter, "See you tonight, sweetie."

Madison nodded and came to give her mom a quick hug and a goodbye kiss before skipping back to Darian's swing.

Calleigh laughed at Madison's ways.

"She loves that boy," Susie smiled, "and spending time with you and Horatio, for that matter…"

"Well, I've got a little outing planned that she might like…" Calleigh whispered.

Susie smiled, "I'm sure she'll love it. I'll see you later."

Calleigh waited for Susie to leave and went over to see Madison. She was so adorable with her little jeans skirt and her braids. Crouching before her, Calleigh swept her wavy blond hair out of her face and muttered, "So, I thought of something we could do today- we'll do some gardening and playing outside while Darian takes his nap, then we'll go see Horatio."

"At work?"

"Yeah."

Madison's eyes glimmered happily and it reminded Calleigh of Horatio. She couldn't believe how gorgeous the Caines were.

The backyard to Horatio's building was beautiful, but none of the residents bothered to take care of the flowers and plants except for Calleigh. She willingly devoted some of her time and skill to maintain what the hired gardener did every two weeks. He had caught her and told her that he was paid to do it and that she was doing some, if not most, of his work. She had smiled, saying, "I won't tell if you don't." She had evidently charmed him with her southern drawl because he ended up shaking her hand on it. She would continue to enjoy gardening as one of her ways to relax and he wouldn't say a word to the landlord so she wouldn't be asked not to do what she loved.

Calleigh was on her knees in the grass in the backyard, tending to the flowerbed when she heard Madison scream, "Ouch! Oww! Owwww!"

She rose quickly, letting go of her small gardening shovel, "Madison, what is it?"

"Aaah! Get it off, get it off!" Madison screamed, bursting into tears, "Make it go away!"

Calleigh ran across the yard to the little girl and discovered that a wasp was apparently stuck on Madison's finger.

"Here- hang on." Calleigh, thriving under pressure, took hold of Madison's hand.

"Is it gone?" Madison asked, looking away, through her tears. Calleigh carefully retrieved the insect then, checked Madison's small finger. There was, indeed, a small white dot. "It's gone now, but it looks like you got stung, sweetie."

"It hurts!" The little girl sobbed.

"I know," Calleigh took Madison in her arms for a squeeze. Calleigh rubbed her back while Madison tried to explain what happened.

"I picked up my juice box and…" Madison whimpered, "and… it felt like a needle… when I looked, I saw the mean bee on my finger…"

Madison took sharp intakes of air through her abundant cries affecting her breathing.

"Shh… It's okay now, it's all over." Calleigh, still at Madison's level, loosened the embrace and used the sleeve of her shirt to gently dab the streams of tears on Madison's face. "C'mon, we'll go inside and put some ice on it and I'll call your mom to make sure you're not allergic."

"Why does it sting so much?" Madison looked at her finger, facing the throbbing pain with anger. She wished she could will it to stop if she stared hard enough. "My finger is getting bigger!" She started to panic. "Is it supposed to?"

"It's completely normal." Calleigh knew enough about bug bites and, took a look at the girl's finger again, assessing the swelling. "Let's get you inside."

Calleigh stood on the sidewalk, holding Madison's small hand, eyes surveying for a bus from behind her classy sunglasses. Horatio had, of course, taken the Hummer to work and her Jeep, having recently given her problems, was in the shop. She didn't mind public transportation as long as it didn't start pouring like it often did these days as she waited on the corner.

She noticed the other people waiting with her; a couple looking obviously like tourists affectionately mingling on the dark green bench, a young girl in a jean skirt probably heading downtown to go shopping, a tall man with dark eyes twitching nervously and a brunette searching for something in her purse.

Calleigh, holding Darian securely against her in a sling, smiled at him, thinking of the team seeing her son again. Alexx had been asking to see him, unable to find time between work and her kids to come visit.

Her smile disappeared when the man lit up a cigarette, the smoke wafting directly at Calleigh and the children. Madison, cute as can be, coughed in her hand, but wasn't acknowledged by the rude smoker.

Calleigh pulled Madison with her, deciding to move away to avoid the disgusting smell. She couldn't stand smoke; it gave her headaches.

Moving away didn't help, the smoke still made its way to them, Calleigh looked over at the young girl she had glanced at before and noticed she subtly held her breath as well. Calleigh would confront him and ask him to politely smoke at a distance if he didn't look so strange and menacing. Her concern went to the children being with her. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the brunette pulled out a pack and lit up as well.

Madison, hearing Calleigh's exasperated sigh, tugged on her sleeve trying to reach her ear and whispered, "Daddy used to smoke too. He tried not to around me, though."

Calleigh smiled at her, stroking her bright ginger hair, wishing she could do something for her. She knew Madison missed having a dad. It was probably why she loved spending time with Horatio.

"Hey look!" Madison called to get Calleigh's attention, "A Hummer just like uncle Horatio's!"

"Mmhmm," Calleigh secured the diaper bag slash purse on her shoulder, "except Horatio's isn't black." Calleigh searched for any bus coming their way again, starting to feel impatient.

That's when she spotted one.

Squeezing Madison's hand to get the little girl's attention, Calleigh warned her of the approaching bus.

When the long vehicle came to a stop, the first ones in were the inconsiderate brunette and "tweaker" guy who finally let go of his cigarette which rolled off the sidewalk. Calleigh let the couple not from around here in and motioned for the young girl to go ahead as well.

"No that's okay," the girl replied, staying put. "Go ahead."

The girl smiled at Madison, waiting for the others to climb into the motor vehicle trying to find a spot in the crowded bus, "She's adorable." She pointed to the baby carrier, completely hiding Darian, "He must be too."

"He is. Thank you." Calleigh replied taking the comment before accepting to go in first. Madison wasn't hers, of course, but she hoped one day to have a little girl just like her. More beautiful Caines to brighten the world, she thought.

Everyone on board, Calleigh had to stand because the bus was jam-packed. She held onto Madison's shoulder, who'd gotten in before her, and glanced around.

A tall handsome colored man stood and offered his seat to Calleigh. "Ma'am-" he motioned.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him. He was smartly dressed… Calleigh frowned in thought: a businessman, maybe.

"No problem. It's only polite."

Calleigh tentatively made her way to the seat. It was close, but with the kids, the bag flung over her shoulder and the movement of the bus, Calleigh pretty much had her hands full. She got tipsy on her heels, and the man reached out to her, grabbing hold of her hand to steady her. She blushed, totally embarrassed, retrieved her hand from his, and sat down making Madison sit on her knees.

The man held on to the metal pole by her seat and looked down at her.

She felt his gaze and looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare… it's just…you seem so young to have two kids-" It took him some time to come up with something to say and Calleigh knew he wasn't saying what he had intended.

Polite and charming, Calleigh thought, at least he was trying to be. Calleigh studied the man for a moment before answering. She thought she detected remnants of a southern accent in the pitch of his voice. "Actually, she's my niece. This one's mine." Calleigh looked at Darian who was silently sucking in his pacifier.

"She speaks as beautifully as she looks. Southern, right?"

Calleigh nodded, blushing again. She felt awkward and wasn't as communicative as she would have liked to be. She wondered about his accent.

"The red hair runs in the family… that's nice. It's quite rare."

"Her mother was a blonde like me." Calleigh replied and noticed that Madison was paying close attention to the conversation.

The man narrowed his eyes at Calleigh, "I feel like I know you…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Have we ever met?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"That's strange… you look familiar." He frowned than pulled out his hand, "I'm Kyson, by the way."

"Did you say Kyson?" she looked at him perplexedly.

"Yeah, Kyson and that's normally when you're required to give me your name…"

"Calleigh." She smiled. "Calleigh Duquesne."

The man's jaw dropped, eyes going wide in disbelief. "Prom queen, Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes, Kyson Mackenzie." Calleigh grinned.

Kyson laughed. "I don't believe it!"

"Neither do I." She knew there was something about that man, about his accent, but she couldn't put her finger on what. "What are you doing here in Miami?"

"I live here."

"Since when?"

"It's been a few years. I followed my wife… her family lives here and she wanted to be close to them. Her mother was dying of cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd love to meet your wife and catch up. Where do you reside?"

"Not far from here. I'd love to catch up, too. I'll give you my number…" he fumbled in his pockets and retrieved his receipt from lunch to use as means of a piece of paper. "Got a pen?"

"Actually, yes." Calleigh unzipped a side pocket of her bag and pulled out a pen. Handing it to him, she said sweetly, "You and your wife could join my husband and I for dinner Friday night. We'd love to have you over."

"I, uh, I'd love that but I'm afraid my wife won't be able to make it."

"Oh, well, if there's a more suitable day… whenever would be fine. I'm still on my pregnancy leave."

"No, Calleigh, my wife passed away six months ago."

"Oh my God." Calleigh covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry." She touched his hand.

"Aunt Calleigh, this is our stop," Madison tugged on her sleeve.

Calleigh stood with Madison, "I have to go…" Calleigh felt terrible, "I'll get in touch with you, okay"

Kyson nodded, helping Calleigh reach the door as the bus was pulled to a stop alongside the road. She glanced back at him, one last time, before getting off the bus with Madison.

As she stepped on the curb and turned to watch the bus leave, she shook her head, tears in her eyes from not only encountering an old friend but learning painful news from someone as sweet as Kyson. She was resolute to call him and have him over for dinner.

"Who was that man" Madison asked.

Calleigh brushed a gentle hand on Madison's head, "He was a good friend of mine, a long time ago…" Calleigh trailed off into her musings, looking down at baby Darian comfortably nestled in the sling. What would her life had been if she'd stayed in Darnell What would have happened if she had acted on those feelings she had for Kyson instead of running away It was Madison's turn to squeeze Calleigh's hand. Calleigh snapped back to reality and gingerly started walking in the crime lab's direction.

TBC…


	3. Titter

A/N: Thanks, ladies. I hope you enjoy this one.

Oh, and, by the way, there's a lot more to come, Donna. Hang tight ;)

Susan, grin I'm glad. chuckle And yes, I am up to something.

Geena, lol, the Chandler dance? Haha! Excellent!! And, Kyson is nothing. You'll see. ;b

Chapter 3: Titter

Calleigh sauntered up the familiar walkway. She hadn't seen the slanted glass and pale concrete building in so long. It all felt very unreal, like in a dream.

Madison let go of Calleigh's hand and ran up the stairs in front of the building.

"Madison, wait for me." Calleigh called, wanting to enter the building with some form of comfort only a wonderful child like Madison could give.

"Yeah," the little redhead held onto the railing and skipped to the door where she stopped and waited. Madison put her hand out with a smile and they went in together.

Once inside, they took the elevator down and Calleigh led Madison to the reception desk.

The receptionist, never looking up, but knowing someone had stepped up to her desk, lifted a finger, asking for a moment, as she finished her phone conversation. The woman hung the phone up, closing a file and Calleigh immediately beamed her a smile, "Hey Claudia."

Claudia looked up and smiled, "Calleigh Duquesne." She stood to lean over and hung her lightly, "or should I call you Mrs. Caine?"

Calleigh laughed, pulling back from the hug, "Calleigh will do just fine."

"Oh, and look at this handsome little boy!"

Calleigh smiled, "Yes, this is Darian."

"Oh, I just want to pinch his cheeks!" Claudia laughed, "But I won't." Reclaiming her role, she asked, "Are you looking for Lieutenant Caine? Because he's not in right now."

"Um, actually, I'm headed for the lab- out on a case, is he?"

"Yes. I can leave a message for him, if you'd like-"

Madison stepped in, "Horatio's not here?" Calleigh patted the little girl's head and looked at Claudia.

"No, that's okay. Thank you. It was nice seeing you." Calleigh took hold of Madison's hand again, "You'll see him tonight, sweetie." Truth was: she was as disappointed as her about not seeing Horatio.

As Calleigh and Madison started off, Claudia asked, "You're coming back soon, right?"

"Yeah, in a bit."

"Well, don't be a stranger around here…" Claudia advised.

"I won't," Calleigh called over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall towards the DNA lab.

She immediately spotted Eric who rushed out to see her, "Calleigh!" he smiled widely, taking her in his arms. "I missed ya. So has everyone, actually."

"Me too," she squeezed him back carefully, not to smother Darian.

"Hey Maddy," he pulled away from Calleigh and offered the girl his hand so she could give him five. She tapped his hand and giggled a "hi".

"And, how's the little man?" Eric asked, looking at Darian.

Calleigh smiled, "He's fine. Just had his afternoon nap."

"Wish I could do just that," Eric smiled.

Calleigh placed a hand on his side in sympathy. "Poor Eric."

He thought about Calleigh adjusting to being a new mom and chuckled, moving in to lend his finger to Darian.

He bonded with the baby for a while then gave Calleigh his full attention again, saying he had to get back to work.

"Where's the rest of the team?" she asked, before he left.

Eric pondered for a moment, "Last time I saw Speed, he was in the fingerprint lab."

"Okay, thanks Eric."

"No problem. I'll see you later?"

"Okay," Calleigh looked at Madison, "Come here, Maddy, we'll go see Speedle. You remember Tim, don't you?"

Madison nodded. "He has a motorcycle."

Calleigh nodded, "That's right."

Calleigh gazed through the lab's glass wall to where Speed was busy at work. He had headphones on, working with music, as he often did. She pushed the door and entered with Madison, walking over to stand before him so he'd notice she was there.

He sensed some movement and removed his headphones just in time to hear her say his name.

Not bothering to turn the music off, he frowned, "Calleigh, what, ah, what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me?" She leaned on one side, hand on her hip.

He rolled his eyes at her, "You know what I mean."

"Well, I came to see you guys and…" Just as she was going to say Horatio, Alexx walked by in the hallway. Speed noticed Calleigh's eyes on the M.E. and said, "Go ahead- go show her Darian - she's been dying to see him."

"Okay," Calleigh resigned easily, "I'll just leave this here," she gently dropped the diaper bag. "Madison, are you coming?" She looked over at the little girl who had jumped up, taking a seat next to Speed.

"She can stay here," Speed offered.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh clearly displayed hesitation. "It's okay with you?"

"Yes, what could go wrong in a few minutes?" he asked, wanting to pry an answer from her.

She cut her eyes at him.

He kept an amused expression inward and, instead, exhaled loudly, "Just go. Quick."

"Okay." She started for the door, then turned, "Thank you, Tim."

"Yeah," he watched as the door closed. Speed looked over at Madison who was staring at him and asked, "Ever heard of the Black Eyed Peas?"

Madison shook her head and Speed grinned. "Here-" he adjusted the headphones as much as he could and placed them on her head.

Alexx was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the break room, back facing the door, when Calleigh entered unnoticed.

"Mmm. Smells like Eric's special blend…" Calleigh commented.

Alexx spun around, "Calleigh?"

"Hey," Calleigh smiled, walking over to the surprised M.E.

Alexx put her cup down. "You," she pointed her finger, "you and Horatio - both of you have to stop sneaking up on me like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes and hugged the darker woman.

"Oh my goodness! Look how big he's gotten!"

"Yeah, I wish there was a correlation with my weight so as he gets bigger, I'd be getting thinner."

"Oh honey, give yourself some time."

"Time I've got plenty of. It's a chance to go for a run without worrying about him being too hot or getting caught in the rain that's the problem."

Alexx touched Darian. "May I?"

"Of course, Alexx, you are the godmother…"

Alexx smiled, taking the boy out of Calleigh's sling into her arms, "Come here, sugar."

Her dark eyes shone brightly. "You're so handsome," she cooed, rubbing his cheek. Her voice had changed somewhat. She kept her head down towards Darian, but lifted her eyes to meet Calleigh's murmuring, "I always knew you'd make beautiful babies."

"Thanks. If I didn't remember having carried him for nine months, I'd swear I had nothing to do with it… he's all Horatio."

"Were you hoping to see him?"

"Who, Horatio? Well, I get him enough at home. Not exactly his better self all the time, but he tries hard to be the best husband in the world even if, most of the time, he comes home beat."

"I'll try to keep a better watch on him."

"Thanks, Alexx. Oh, which reminds me…" Calleigh trailed off. "Can you watch Darian for just a minute?"

"Sure, honey," a frown dimmed her countenance, "But where are you off to?"

"I left Madison with Speed and I don't want to overburden him longer than necessary…"

"Oh." Alexx replied as Calleigh headed towards the door.

Unhurriedly, Alexx walked out after her.

Calleigh entered the lab eying Speed suspiciously.

"Hey, Cal," Speed greeted her.

"Tim," she looked over at Madison, sporting big headphones, who was giggling like crazy. "What exactly is she listening to?"

"It's good. You should listen to it-" Speed said, taking his latex gloves off.

Calleigh moved closer to Madison and plucked the headphones off, sticking her ear against the earpiece.

Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah.  
Oohhoo! Aha, oohhoo... in here... Cookoo, aha, cookoo, in here (R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)... Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here...ow, ow, ow...  
ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...  
Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

Calleigh pressed the stop button on the portable CD player and Madison looked up at her, asking, "Why do they wanna get retarded?"

Calleigh gave Speed a bad look. Alexx, who had been standing in the doorway, laughed.

Speed rounded the table's corner to where the girls were standing and took his discman back. "It's just a song," he explained to Madison and spared a glance in Calleigh's direction, hoping she would see it the same way he did.

He put his music away and, hearing a gurgle, he looked in Alexx' direction.

"Wow," he stepped closer to Alexx, looking over Darian more closely, "he's got big feet."

Calleigh, who had helped Madison off the stool, turned. She watched as Speed traced a line along Darian's bare sole, the baby's toes curling tighter in response.

"You know what that means," Alexx chuckled.

"What?" the baby's mother asked.

"Honey," Alexx said, thinking her tone was enough for her friend to fill in the lines.

It wasn't. "What?" Calleigh asked, puzzled.

"You really don't know.." Alexx retorted.

"That he's going to be tall?" Calleigh took a thought-out guess. Speed shook his head and held back a laugh.

"Uh-uh." Alexx replied, shaking her head, and Speed was unable to stifle a laugh. "Think about it-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Calleigh exclaimed, the subject dawning on her, "Give me my baby."

Alexx laughed lightly, "A girl gets curious. What's your excuse, Timmy?"

"I was just stating a fact." Speed refused to believe he had started this whole talk about the link between the size of a man's foot to his … Calleigh joined Alexx in laughter and Speed just grumbled and walked off shaking his head.

TBC…


	4. One Last Beat

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, guys. I started Uni last week and it's been hectic. I tried posting yesterday afternoon before work, but wouldn't let me. Please, forgive me! I'm going to do more writing this weekend because even though some parts are already done, it has to be stitched together. Anyway, here's a short chapter. Oh, and please don't kill me: the thing that's going on between Calleigh and Horatio will be explained soon. You know Calleigh's side a bit from the previous chapters, but it's Horatio you need to know about.

Chapter 4: One last beat

Horatio strode down the hallway, heading straight for the break room.

"Calleigh," he called, summoning her to turn in the chair where she sat at the table bottle-feeding Darian. She glanced his way.

Madison, sitting nearby, stood instantly and ran over to him.

"Horatio!" she exclaimed, hugging him with a huge smile on her face. "Look, I got stung by a mean bee." She showed him her finger.

Horatio, too engrossed in seeing Calleigh here, took a quick look at Madison's finger and lifted her in his arms as he made his way over to his wife.

"Claudia told me you were here. What are you doing here Everything okay" His furrowed brow, clearly displaying worry.

Calleigh stood with Darian, holding him upright on her shoulder, gently patting his back, saying, "We're fine, Horatio." She came closer to her man and stroked his forehead with a gentle hand, smoothing his features. He leaned in to kiss her and Madison covered her eyes, giggling.

Horatio, pulling back from Calleigh's kiss, tickled Madison's side with the hand that held her and she squirmed sideways, resting more fully on his chest in an attempt to flee his amusing onslaught.

Her head considerably close to his, he butted heads with her. "So," he inquired, "how did the mean bee get you"

Madison stuck her finger out looking at the now red dot as she recalled the events and Horatio listened intently.

"Hmm. You know what, Madison" He lowered his head slightly to catch her low gaze, "I think that the bee didn't mean to hurt you and that it simply likes sugar just like you." He smiled at her dubious look. "But, it still hurts, doesn't it"

Madison nodded, pouting.

Horatio took her small finger and kissed it. "There." She smiled and he mirrored it. "Better?"

Madison nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alright, I'll get you ladies home-"

"And Darian." Madison corrected.

"And Darian," Horatio stated. "I've still got some work here to finish up." He put Madison down and fetched the diaper bag, carrying it out the door after his family.

He kept a hand on Calleigh's back as he spoke: "Did you get to see everyone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Eric, Speed, Alexx, of course, Tyler then Valera."

"Good." He pulled the door for Calleigh and Madison, saying, "Yelina is going to stop by with Ray Jr. tonight. Is it okay with you?"

Madison spiked up at the idea of playing with Ray and expressed her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Calleigh responded once outside. "Hey, listen, I'm going to come back here at the lab next week while Susie watches Darian for me."

Horatio nodded, leaning forward to catch Madison's hand, seeing a car pull out in the parking lot. "I know how much you miss being in your beloved gun lab," he told Calleigh.

They reached the Hummer and, while Madison hopped in the back, Calleigh settling Darian in his seat behind the front passenger's.

Horatio had placed the diaper bag in the trunk and came around. "Buckle up," he reminded Madison and jogged to the other side of the Hummer to open the door for Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled at his chivalrous ways.

"Oh, you're never going to guess who I saw today," Calleigh started as Horatio pulled out of CSI.

"And yet you make me guess." He kept a straight face and noticed, from the corner of his eye, that she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyson."

"Who" Horatio kept his focus on the road.

"Kyson. Kyson Mackenzie."

"Your prom date"

He remembered.

"Yeah." Calleigh kept her eye on him, surveying for a response.

There was none.

"I invited him for dinner…"

"Not tonight, I hope," he replied, "you'll have a lot of people over and I won't be there to help."

"No, I said I'd call him."

Horatio nodded and pulled into a gas station. "Hang on, a second."

Calleigh turned her head, checking up on Darian who had fallen asleep again.

Madison looked at her and then moved closer to Darian, stroking his cheek, "He sleeps too much."

Calleigh smiled, "He's growing. He needs to sleep a lot."

"Oh."

Calleigh eyes moved from Madison to Horatio. She followed him as he went in to pay for the gas and then sat back in her seat, thinking.

She was startled when the driver's door came open and Horatio got in. He turned the ignition and reached for his seatbelt. Once clicked on, he handed Madison what he had bought while paying for gas.

"Smarties!" Madison grinned, taking the box.

"Horatio, we're gonna have supper soon," Calleigh informed him.

He looked back at Madison. "Your aunt's right – not before supper, okay, Maddie?"

"Mmm hmm," the little girl retorted, looking over the box of candy.

Horatio drove off, getting back on the road and Calleigh touched his arm. "So, you don't mind if Kyson comes over and has dinner with us?"

"Of course, not. Why would I?"

She shook her head, "No reason."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. Has he changed much?" Horatio asked, interested.

"Um, no I guess he hasn't that much – it's just that he's, well, older."

"Not the teenager you remember."

"Right." She suddenly felt the need to let him know her feelings. "I liked him a lot back then, but when I ran away from my parents, I also ran away from him." She stared out the window, "And, I've always wondered if I had made the right decision."

"You think he's still upset with you about that?"

"No. I know he isn't."

It dawned on him. "But you are."

Horatio stopped at a red light, looking ahead, refraining from looking at her.

Calleigh took his hand in hers. "Hey," she said softly, requesting his attention. "I'm here now. I love that I'm here."

He turned towards her, unable to retain the emotions that had been stirred within him, and tightened his hold on one of her hands. "I love you so much, Calleigh."

"Me too." She wondered what he was keeping from her, what he was holding back because she just knew he was. Something was happening between them and she wished they could talk about it and settle it right now.

But nothing was going to happen at that moment and they fell silent.

Madison suddenly broke the silence in the car. "Why do they call 'em Smarties Do they make you smart" Calleigh glanced back with a faint smile. Horatio looked at Madison in the rearview mirror, "Maybe. And, in any case, you don't need them."

Horatio pulled up in front of the apartment building and turned the Hummer's engine off. He helped Madison hop out and made his way over to Calleigh who was getting Darian out of the car seat. He kept his head low, but watched her even so, while fingering his badge.

She turned, with Darian in her arms, surprised to see him standing there.

"Are we okay?" he asked, gently.

She knew he had to get back to CSI thus, she didn't say what she wanted to say which was: I don't know - you tell me. Instead, she nodded.

He took her by the shoulders, bringing her closer, and kissed her forehead, wordlessly thanking her for her answer. He wanted to stay and tell her, but so much was left to do at work.

He slowly pulled back. "I'll try not to get home too late." He rubbed Darian's back.

She nodded once more and looked away.

"I've ah, I've gotta get the diaper bag out of the trunk."

"Let me get that," he said, moving away to bring action to his words.

He placed the bag down beside her on the walkway and took her hand to place it against his chest, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay," she said softly, and watched as he patted the top of Madison's head, saying, "Be a good girl," and slipped out of her reach.

"Horatio-" she called after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning immediately.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "it's alright. I'll see you later."

TBC…


	5. Color The Silence

A/N: Hold on tight, guys… for the last scene. Thanks for the reviews! I love ya ;) See, Mel, I'm keeping my end of the deal. grin

Chapter 5: Color the silence

"True love is like the sea; we can see where it begins, but rarely where it ends." -unknown

When Susie arrived to pick Madison up, Ray was showing his half-sister how to ride his skateboard in the parking lot beneath the building. He held on to her hand, telling her what to do. When Susie got out of her parked car, Madison was eager to show her mom what Ray had taught her.

"Look, mommy," she pushed off the ground with one foot, the other firmly in place on the board and, for a brief moment, she placed both feet on the board and steered it in the right direction.

"Hey, she's doing it by herself," Ray smiled, proudly.

Susie applauded, walking in their direction from where she had parked. "That's great, but, sweetie, it's time to go home." She looked at the boy, "Hi Ray, how are you?"

"Okay," Ray Jr. replied, "My mom's inside with Calleigh."

"Yeah, I noticed her car there." Susie had parked not far from it.

"Can we stay a while longer?" Madison pleaded.

"No Maddie, we're going home." She made her way over to the door leading to the elevator. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Calleigh and then we're leaving."

"Oh, okaaay," Madison replied with disappointment.

Susie used her key to unlock the door and used the elevator to get to Calleigh's floor. Exiting the elevator, she walked passed the locked off stairwell leading down to the pool, reaching her destination. She knocked three times then waited.

"Hey," Calleigh smiled, pulling the door open.

"Hi," Susie smiled back.

"Hi Susie," Yelina peaked her head out from around the wall separating the living room to the entrance and got up to join them at the door.

"Hi," Susie repeated for Yelina this time who was, she noticed, carrying Darian. "Sorry to intrude, I just came up to make sure you know I picked up Madison. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem."

Susie started to leave, but stopped, saying, "Oh, I wanted to tell you, Cal – They've switched my day off at work with this other girl so I have tomorrow off instead. I can still take Darian off your hands tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Are you sure it's no bother?" Calleigh hesitated.

"Positive. Drop him off whenever. I'll be home."

"Okay, thanks." Calleigh smiled and Susie nodded and left.

Calleigh closed the door and her and Yelina went back to the couch to continue their conversation.

"So, as I was saying, he's been acting strange lately," Calleigh picked up where they left off, having sat comfortably with her guest.

"Well, from what I know about Horatio, he waits until the time is right to do anything. I'm sure when he feels he's ready, he'll open up to you. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, you're right. I know he will." Calleigh smiled, shaking her head, "I can't believe, after all this time, I can't figure out what's wrong."

"The man's a mystery, Calleigh. You know something's wrong – you picked up on that much. I work with him everyday and hadn't even noticed. We all have our secrets, but, trust me, you're his wife, you know him best." Yelina looked down at Darian in her arms. "It's strange. He reminds me of Raymond in many ways." Calleigh bit her lip at the thought. Yelina continued, "they were very different, but alike in certain ways."

"From what I know of Raymond, he was a good man."

"He was. I think it's the drugs that changed him. He reached a point where he wasn't undercover anymore and the role he played suddenly became a reality. At least, that's what I tell myself and that's what I told Ray Jr."

"How's Ray doing in school?"

Darian whimpered in Yelina's arms.

"He's doing alright." Yelina answered and tried to soothe a fussing Darian. "Shh, shh."

"Oh, here," Calleigh extended her arms. "I think he needs a diaper change."

"Mom." Ray Jr. startled the two women and they both froze and turned their head in the boy's direction.

"Ray, how long have you been standing there?" Yelina asked, handing Calleigh her son.

"Uh, not long." Skateboard in one hand, he scratched the back of his head with the other, "I just got here. Maddie's gone. Are we going to wait some more for Horatio? I can see him another time…"

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't exaggerating about his workload." Yelina eyed Calleigh.

"I'll be right back." Calleigh left to change Darian.

When she came back, Ray was petting Ella and Yelina rose from the couch. "We're going to take off, Calleigh. Tell Horatio we'll think of something to do some other time with Ray."

"Okay. Well, it was nice of you to come."

"It was nice of you to have us over for supper. We'll have to try it the other way around sometime." Yelina sauntered towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a much better cook than I am," Calleigh smiled, walking behind her.

"Mm, I'm not so sure," Yelina retorted, happily.

"Mom makes good Tamales," Ray commented, walking passed her and opening the door. "I like your Pizza better, though, Calleigh."

"Well, yeah, considering I ordered it."

The two women laughed.

"Too bad I don't remember much about cooking with my mom as a little girl because I would have made you try some Cajun cuisine. Pecan pie is about the only thing I remember how to make ."

"I'd love to try some."

"Okay," Calleigh held the door as Yelina stepped out.

"Take care, Calleigh."

"I will." She nodded. "Bye Ray," Calleigh said loud enough for him to hear. She heard a muffled bye from down the hall as he continued to walk away.

Yelina rolled her eyes, "Kids."

Calleigh smiled, stroking Darian's head, rocking him from side to side.

"Well, bye." Yelina left.

Horatio carefully entered his bedroom, expecting to find a sleeping Calleigh. Keeping his footfalls light, he made it to his side of the bed without waking her. It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. The case had gone on very late into the night and Horatio wasn't about to leave it unfinished. Not that his family wasn't important, but the victim's family needed him more.

He sat on the edge of the bed and undressed in the dark. Calleigh felt his gentle movements, but more so, smelled his cologne, and said groggily, "I didn't hear you get in."

Horatio removed his shirt and turned, "I tried my best not to disturb you." The tension when he had left for work was gone. They were back to being their happy normal selves again. For now. He raised an eyebrow, "what gave me away?" He hadn't turned on any lights, easily feeling his way through his home.

"I knew it was you," she said softly. The cologne had been a gift from her and he wore it as often as he could to please her. The fragrance with spiced notes of ginger and black pepper mixed with Horatio's unique scent was sublime. It certainly sent Calleigh over the edge.

Using his arms as leverage, he moved in closer to kiss her. He loved to experiment how a lover's lips always knew their way to its other half even in pitch black.

"Horatio, careful!" she sounded alarmed, so he instantly moved back.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. Initial surprise dispersed, he gently inquired, "why?"

Calleigh took his hand and placed it on the sleeping infant at her side.

"I wouldn't have guessed that there was someone else in our bed-" Horatio fought to keep his voice steady, but Calleigh distinctly uncovered the smile in his speech.

She laughed softly, moving to carry Darian into his crib.

"Calleigh," he held her back with his calm but firm tone, "I wouldn't mind holding him for a while-"

She took the small diaper clad boy in her arms and waited until Horatio was settled between the sheets before giving him the baby.

Horatio sunk back into bed with Darian. The baby stirred a bit from being moved around, but as soon as Horatio held him on his chest, the little boy was lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic beating of his father's heart.

Calleigh snuggled next to her husband, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. Horatio couldn't see her eyes, but felt her gaze on him. She never was the type to leave things unsaid, undone and, although he was much the same, this thing he kept from her, he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." He eased into the subject, knowing sooner was better than later, "I was thinking I could take Friday and Monday off and we could go on a little trip."

Calleigh, thoroughly interested, waited before soliciting what he had in mind and, embraced her new role as a mother asking, "What about Darian?"

"We can bring him along. I thought we'd take Ray, too and give Yelina a break."

"Hang on there, mister," she sat up, "where exactly are you taking us?"

"Disney World."

"I beg your pardon?" She had at least tried to hold back her surprise. "Don't you think Darian is a little young to-"

"I'm not getting any younger…"

She frowned, at first. Then, assessed the issue; they had been over this before. "I know that, but I mean, what brought this on?" She really wanted to know what was up with him.

"I just want to get away for a few days." He looked down at his son.

"And, why exactly?" He could almost see her eyes tightening.

This was the driven Horatio we were talking about… why was he taking days off from work when there wasn't any reason to? Calleigh was starting to get upset.

He wanted to say the right thing and tell her it was to be with his family, but that wasn't it and she'd see right through it. After all, she could read him like a book.

His felt his cheek twitch and was thankful for the obscurity. "I'm not retiring, Calleigh. Although…"

"Don't even think it, Horatio," she interrupted. Something was wrong and she couldn't stand by and watch him throw away his career so easily. What had happened to make him say something like that? Why would he want to retire, she wondered. Was living with her and working with her going to be too much all of a sudden? They had worked and lived together while she was pregnant with Darian…

"What's up with you?" Calleigh questioned.

He sighed. "Being a father has changed me. Has changed my view on life. You have to live every moment to the fullest…" He continued talking, but she wouldn't hear it.

Tired, feeling like she wasn't listening, he closed off and fell silent. They both knew he was lying to her face.

Damn you, Horatio Caine, she thought as she rolled over, turning her back on him. Don't you try to hide anything from me. I'm a CSI and I'm your wife. Horatio listened to their fast breathing in the stillness of the room, glancing over at her, knowing what she had silently said by turning away.

She didn't know that it was because he was slowly brushing off the responsibility of her, not wanting it any longer. She didn't know that he'd feel ashamed if he became that kind of man- a man that would stop his wife from doing her job because he worried about her safety now more than ever especially for that young child still dependant of her care. The only answer was to quit and not stand in the way of her doing her job. He trusted Eric and Speed to take care of her at work. He didn't trust himself- if someone ever pulled a gun on her or threatened her life in any way, he was afraid to even think what that would make him do, how he'd react. He could kill. Kill with his bare hands. He came to understand the fine line between love and hate.

Horatio held his son against his chest as he rose to go rest him down in his crib. He was afraid that he'd end up hurting the child in his sleep and he didn't exactly approve of the concept of sleeping with his kid anyway - though, he didn't mind Calleigh keeping Darian, like this with her, until he got home.

He quietly returned to bed, turning on his side to face Calleigh's back. He wanted to touch her, to place a hand on her shoulder – anything, something – but he knew she'd shrug him off.

TBC…


	6. Trepidation

A/N: I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers. I do it for you. Okay… and me, but you guys keep me going. ;)

Thank you Mel, Donna, Susan, Geena, Nicole and, just recently, Mac3. Because of you, I actually know that people are reading. Thanks so very much. That's all an author could want.

Chapter 6: Trepidation

"_Well if you should nervously break down_

_When its time for the shakedown would you take it_

It's when you cry just a little but you laugh in the middle that you've made it"

–Tonight (not again) by Jason Mraz

Horatio woke up from a difficult sleep a few hours later with the sunshine and, seeing Calleigh's bare arm covered with goose bumps, he pulled the sheet up over her shoulder and looked over at Darian. Yes, there was no mistaking it, he was the source of Horatio's sudden awakening. He embraced it because holding Darian brought a peacefulness that he hadn't found in weeks, though the amount of sleep was scarce.

He slipped out of bed and succeeded in making Darian stay quiet. Calleigh must have been extremely tired because she didn't even stir. It was true that she was starting to get immune to Darian's crying, but her instincts were there, always alert. He rubbed Darian's back, carrying him out into the kitchen, warming up a bottle of milk while he made himself a cup of black tea - one teaspoon of sugar, a dash of milk - just like he liked it, leaving a second cup behind on the counter, so when Calleigh awoke, she'd only need to boil the water - the teaspoon of sugar already dumped in the bottom of the cup.

Thoughtfully, and thinking he needed to after last night, Horatio left Calleigh a note, slipping the corner of the small piece of paper under Calleigh's cup so it wouldn't get misplaced.

Horatio took Darian's warmed bottle and turned his arm to test the temperature of the milk. Satisfied, he wiped the few drops on his tee shirt and cradled his son. Feeding him half of the bottle of milk until Darian had had enough, Horatio drank some of his tea between the burpings of his son.

Darian was back in bed in no time, having been thoroughly burped and changed.

Horatio changed excessively fast, making sure he wouldn't disturb the two sleeping siblings. On his way to work, Horatio was preoccupied. He loved Calleigh so very much. Perhaps, too much. He was glad she had a few more weeks of staying home because he felt himself changing and, although he didn't like it, he couldn't help it. There was fear there. Fear for his wife, fear for the mother of his child…

Calleigh awoke turning towards the side Horatio normally occupied. She knew he wouldn't be there, but she still checked. She shifted in bed, lying on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Whatever was bothering him, she'd be there for him – just like she promised him on their wedding day. Tears were starting the cloud her eyesight as she thought of how she had acted last night. She hated herself.

Darian chose that moment to wiggle his limbs in his crib. Calleigh caught the movement and turned her head, a tear slipped down from the corner of her eye as she did so. She wiped it away, getting up to see her baby.

Calleigh leaned on the side of the crib and teared up again seeing Darian's blue eyes. Identical to Horatio's blue eyes. In her moment of distress, she started imagining the worst case scenario and how difficult it would be to take care of Darian alone when he reminded her so much of Horatio. She covered her eyes with her hand, holding back from crying any more. No. He just needed a vacation; he wasn't leaving her. He wasn't going anywhere without her, he told her he loved her and she believed him. She trusted him.

She picked up her son, caressing his tiny red head of hair. "You're such a good boy," she murmured in his neck. Another thing he had in common with Horatio; he smelled so good. Calleigh suddenly became dubious and undid a few snaps of the leg of the clean jumper Darian had on to check his diaper. "Daddy changed your diaper, didn't he? And dressed you."

She suddenly touched her face – she couldn't believe it - she was smiling, through tears, she was smiling. Horatio, anguished or not, placed others before him and that made her smile and want to go see him, be with him and follow his lead. He wanted to go on a trip, to take a few days off of work? Fine. If that's all he wanted and needed, she go along with it.

Calleigh rested Darian on the bed for a moment to put a robe on. She picked him up again and ambled into the kitchen and saw the cup with the note under it.

_Good Morning, love,_

_Enjoy your tea at your pace this morning- you don't have to get up with me every time._

_I'll call you later._

_Horatio xxx_

Calleigh took the note and pressed in against her bust, remembering that Susie was taking Darian today and she could go surprise Horatio at work.

Calleigh walked over to the other counter and picked up her cordless phone and dialled Susie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Susie," She started boiling water.

"Hi, Calleigh,"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll get ready and come by to leave Darian with you. Does the offer still stand?"

"Of course. That's fine. Come by whenever."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Yep."

Calleigh ended the conversation and waited for the kettle to whistle. After submerging the teabag and sugar with hot water, she picked up her cup and swigged the hot liquid that warmed her on its way down. Humming appreaciatively, Darian looked up at his mom.

"I think things will turn out, honey," she told him.

Calleigh had a hard time leaving Darian for the first time. She checked and re-checked everything and kept hold of his hand while Susie held him and expelled Calleigh's fears.

"He'll be fine, Calleigh. Go."

"Okay, I've got my cell if anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen," Susie shook her head.

"…Just in case something does."

"Yes, yes, now go." She shooed Calleigh out.

"Okay," Calleigh surrendered, "I'm going." She kissed her son, "Bye sweetheart, Mommy loves you and I'll see you later."

She struggled for a moment at the door, wavering, but once she was in the hallway, Susie wasn't going to open the door for her. It was hard, but she had to learn to trust that other people could and would take good care of Darian. It was good for him.

Calleigh climbed on the bus that was heading towards the Crime Lab.

There were a few already available seats this time and she picked one near the window.

Comfortably seated, she smiled at Susie's comment about her attire when she dropped Darian off.

Susie's expression was one of astonishment, "Are you trying to give Horatio a heart attack?"

"It may be one of my intentions," Calleigh gave her a coy look.

She would have worn a skirt if she could have to show some leg, but it wasn't very appropriate in her line of work, she knew, and she felt more comfortable firing a gun in pants.

What she had chosen to wear was partly for her because, black - as she thought - was thinning and she was still beleaguered with her weight gain. She wore her very high leather boots, perfectly fitting black pants and a snug fitting black blouse opened at the collar, knowing all of this would be enough to make him undress her with his eyes. She had lifted her hair up into a soft bun to reveal her neck and wore the pearl drop earrings Horatio had given her on their honeymoon. Smokey eyes and muted red lips completed the picture.

"May I?"

Calleigh was startled and turned to the source of her surprise. Kyson was standing beside her seat.

Her lips blossomed into a smile, "Sure." She picked up her purse and placed it in her lap to give him room to sit with her.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"What's that?"

"Us meeting in the bus?"

Calleigh laughed, "No, I'll have my Jeep back soon and I won't be taking the bus anymore."

"Ah. I see."

"I realize I didn't call you –"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Your husband probably isn't too thrilled with the idea, anyway."

"No, he is. I mean, he'd love to meet you. We're just, ah, going through some things right now."

"I hope it's nothing serious. He sounds like a great guy."

"He is."

"You deserve nothing less, Calleigh."

She touched his arm, "Thank you. That's really sweet."

"You look stunning, by the way."

Calleigh chuckled, "Thanks. I was told as much." She glanced at him, "you look nice too."

Kyson laughed, "Well, it's not my usual suit and tie… I'm going to help out at a shelter. Hence, the tee shirt and jeans."

"You have time to do that?"

"I, uh, work strange hours."

"Oh." She looked at him again, "Well, I think it's great that you do that with your free time." Smiling she said, "Kyson Mackenzie, always serving the community. Here or back in Darnell."

He shrugged, "I love it and it's very rewarding. Specially when I get to ride the bus with such a beautiful woman."

Calleigh blushed, "Stop that," she swatted his arm, "you're making me blush."

"Some things never change."

"Mmm," she glanced down at her purse and caught sight of the wedding ring on her finger, "others do."

Kyson nodded, "Right."

"What does he do, your husband?"

"He's a crime scene investigator at MDPD. He's actually my boss."

"You're a CSI?"

"Mmm hmm. And, why does that surprise you so much?"

"It doesn't, really, I knew you were going to end up doing something great in New Orleans. You ran away from a life that wasn't for you."

"You're right… I never felt it was mine to begin with." Calleigh looked ahead, "Well, this is my stop."

Kyson got up and held out his hand to help her up, "Until we meet again."

Calleigh smiled, "Yes."

"Take care."

"You too. And, I'll call you, I will. Bye." She stepped out onto the curb and reached for her cell phone in her purse. Flipping through her contacts, she pressed a number in the list.

The person on the other line picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Susie. It's me. How's Darian?"

Horatio was looking out the window in interrogation suite 2, away from the suspect he knew in his gut to be the killer, when he saw Calleigh walking down the street towards the building. He lost his trail of thought, getting slightly distracted by her. She looked absolutely gorgeous and, if the ring on his finger didn't remind him that he was married to her, he'd think he was completely out of her league and that he'd never get anything as much as a glance of recognition from her.

He smiled for a moment seeing her perfectly now, walking down the pathway leading to the entrance. All radiance, she was.

Eric, who was also in the room with Horatio, was used to his boss' pauses and diverse interrogating methods, but he was taking longer than usual to get back to intimidating the suspect.

Just when Eric was going to intervene, Horatio turned, hands on his hips. The smile he wore became somewhat wicked, eyes piercing like knives.

Eric's worries were dissipated. They had the guy. Horatio would nail him right then and there.

Calleigh walked in CSI focused on going straight down the hall in the direction of Horatio's office.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, Horatio entered the elevator on a higher floor going down to the reception area.

Calleigh sauntered to Horatio's office door and peered inside.

Nobody there.

She figured he was out in the field again and took the elevator back down to the first floor.

Horatio stood at the reception desk, "Claudia, have you seen Calleigh?"

"I saw her yesterday, if that's what you mean. Haven't seen her today, no, but I have been pretty busy taking calls and such."

The phone rang and she smiled at the relentless machine, having to excuse herself to pick up. "Excuse me, Lieutenant."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, thank you."

He walked down the hall and decided to climb the stairs up to his office – maybe she was waiting for him there.

The elevator doors slid open, and Claudia busy writing something down, didn't see Calleigh rush out and make her way to the labs.

Horatio reached his office and discovered that she wasn't there either.

He stood silently before the door to his office. It only took a fraction of a second for him to know where she'd be headed…

The Gun Lab.

And, briskly walking back to the stairs, that's where he was headed as well.

TBC…


	7. Honey Under The Moon

Chapter 7: Honey under the moon

Calleigh walked into her element. The gun vault hadn't changed since her replacement had taken over for her, a few weeks ago.

"Be still, my heart," she muttered to the silent room. She slowly gazed over all the fine pieces of craftsmanship until she felt like someone was watching her. She spun halfway and saw that her instincts had been right.

Horatio was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"Detective," he smiled.

"Took a wrong turn, Lieutenant" She asked, turning to fully face him, thinking he wasn't supposed to be here –wasn't supposed to know she was here.

"I do need directions…" He played along.

She tipped her head, "Really? To where"

"To your heart."

He stepped closer, taking her in his arms like he had wanted to last night and made her weak in the knees - his eyes never did get brighter than when he was about to kiss her and she loved the way he licked his lips before he did.

After a soft kiss, he pulled back still holding her and asked, "What do you say we go out tonight"

She beamed him a smile and he choked up at her radiance.

"I'd love that, but…"

"I'll call Susie and let her know," he read her thoughts and eliminated her qualms.

If it was possible, she was even more beautiful at that moment. "You're a wonderful man, Horatio Caine," she repeated the same thing she had told him when they had started dating.

Horatio repeated what he had replied at the time, this time, letting her know his feelings, "You're an amazing woman, Calleigh Caine." The fact that she had his last name simply added to the equation. "Now, I'll leave you to your beloved guns, Miss Firearms."

"Thank you," she grinned and he turned to leave.

"Oh. Horatio – " she called.

He swerved. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you that if you want us to go someplace this weekend, wherever it is, it's fine with me… I love you." He encircled her at the waist, holding her against his chest.

He held her for a moment, leaning down to kiss her again before leaving. A few minutes later, he still hadn't really left, enjoying seeing her shine with happiness as she brushed over a shotgun's barrel prior to selecting one to practice shooting with.

He smiled and walked off, shaking his head.

Horatio smoothed his tie as he sat down beside Calleigh on the couch.

"Ready" He surveyed her as she bore a hole in her cell phone with her eyes.

She placed it in her purse and looked up at him. She was so gorgeous in her evening gown that the look in her eyes sent Horatio a conflicting message.

"You called Susie, again"

"Yeah, she was burping him."

"He'll be fine, Calleigh. Susie's taken care of a baby before. I trust her."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, Beautiful, I'm taking you out tonight and I promise you'll have a great time."

She noticed his tie and ran her hand down his chest over it, "Wore this for me, didn't you"

"Guilty as charged."

"Mmm," she mumbled snuggling against his neck.

He reached into his coat pocket for his keys, "Your ride awaits, Madam."

They enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner, never touching on the sensitive subject because Calleigh sensed he had no desire to talk about it. She decided to give him full reign, letting him pick the time and place for a heart to heart.

As they waited for their dessert, Calleigh picked up her purse, placed it in her lap and reached inside to check for new messages.

"What are you doing?" Horatio smiled with his eyes.

Calleigh looked up at him, briefly, "Nothing." She continued to sort through her things, "Just getting a mint."

"You're a bad liar." Horatio was amused. "Show me your hand."

She placed her purse on the table and showed him her left hand.

"Hmm," he smiled gently, "other hand."

She let out a breath, "Okay, I'm helpless," and showed her right hand holding her cell phone.

He reached over and covered her hand with his, "You've got to stop this…"

"I know. Here," she handed him her phone, "you keep it."

The large piece of chocolate cake arrived, the waitress placing a fork near Calleigh, another by Horatio.

"Thank you," Horatio told her and looked at Calleigh with a boyish grin. "Go ahead."

"Horatio, seriously, I'm stuffed. You ordered this gargantuan piece of cake - you eat it."

"It's no fun alone." He picked at it with his fork and held it out to her. "C'mon, you love chocolate."

"No," she corrected, "it loves my thighs."

Horatio shook his head, "No, I love your thighs."

Calleigh laughed, cheeks flushing.

Finding a quick comeback, she gently pushed his fork away, "Don't you know I'm trying to lose weight?"

"You don't need to."

"You're the bad liar."

"I'm not lying and, let me finish, I'll help you burn it off."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Infatuation…"

"Well?" he asked, wondering if it had worked and if he had convinced her.

She glanced at the fork. "Bring it over here," she said, tipping her head.

Horatio had two consecutive reactions; he chuckled at her ways and then he wriggled his eyebrows at her, knowing what her acceptance meant.

Horatio sat back in his living room, legs up, arms spread out on the back of the couch, while Calleigh went to the bathroom.

He had called Susie and had convinced Calleigh to let Darian stay over for the night; giving mom and dad a break and some time alone together. She resisted at first, but maybe some time alone would do them some good communicatively.

When Calleigh came out of the bathroom and stood beside him, Horatio looked up at her and placed one leg down, lightly tapping the spot in front of him.

She smiled bashfully and sat where he had directed, leaning back into his body. One arm around her, he used the other to brush his fingers through her hair, undoing her bun. Happily ensuing his gesture, she lifted her arm and shook her hair with her hand. It felt good to have it down again. She leaned her head against his shoulder muttering, "I could stay here forever."

Horatio ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring, "I could do this forever."

Calleigh placed one hand on his stretched out leg for support as she shifted a bit, turning her upper body towards him. He touched her face and pressed his lips softly against hers. The hand at her waist rose and fondled. Her arm encircled him as she claimed his mouth. Her hand found his nape and he growled as nails stroked the back of his neck. He reached over her lap, grabbing her hip to move her legs up over the armrest, touching her legs, kissing her neck.

There was no need for words. They had always had good non verbal communication and, as their gazes met and held, their longing was conveyed. Body language was enough. Perhaps they needed to be closer in other ways, but, right now, they both agreed on physical closeness.

Calleigh slipped her legs off the armrest, sitting sideways in his lap for a moment until she took his hands, got up, pulling him up with her. She sashayed to their bedroom, Horatio tagging behind.

They reached the bed and Calleigh turned to face him, taking hold of that practical tie he wore to make him fall back with her on the mattress. She was pleased to feel his weight and strength as Horatio broke his fall, holding himself slightly on top of her as Calleigh, hands in his hair, wrapped one leg around him. Boy was he happy she wore a dress. She toppled him and straddled him, intentionally sliding against him before lifting her dress up over her head and undoing his shirt. He rolled over her, sliding his shirt off, hands and tongue roaming over her body, stopping in certain places, educing moans from her. One article of clothing remained at her hips, until Horatio took care of it. Annoyed by the fact that he still wore his pants, he grabbed his tush and made him groan.

Before long, he was freed of his clothes. Wandering down her body with a devilish smile, she lifted her head following him with a lustful gaze.

"Horatio," her head fell back, helpless to his ministrations.

"Ho – " she panted.

He teasingly made his way back up to her and smiled, "yes?"

Her skin was hot and flushed as he kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love making love to you - it's so good."

Calleigh's hips bucked, urging him to unite with her body and soul. He entered her with a first thrust and, eyes trained on one another, lips joining and separating, they lost themselves in ardor. The moonlight glowed over their moving bodies and glimmered, even after they lay there in silence, over their clammy heaving selves.

Calleigh slid a hand down Horatio's nude back, knowing he'd be stiff tomorrow – tired as he was in the first place. He slowly lifted his head from its resting spot on her chest to look at her. Mouth agape and heavily breathing, he moved up for another kiss, pressing his sticky lips against hers. He pulled back a bit and she stroked his hair, fingers moving through soft strands, wiping his moist forehead in the process. He rolled off of her a moment later, fumbling with the sheets. Once he had achieved covering his body with a haphazardly pulled out sheet, he spooned Calleigh, covering her.

TBC…


	8. Heart Of Gold

A/N: blushes exuberantly

Dedication: My reviewers!!

I'm so very sorry for the long delay between posts… I'm concentrating on my studies. Let me know if this totally sucked!

-Nath

Chapter 8: Heart of gold

"_Take this blindness away from me and let me bask inside your golden sea._" – Galaxy by Jason Mraz.

Calleigh breathed deeply and turned in Horatio's arms. He gently stroked her side until she moved again, turning onto her stomach. His listened to her breathing for a while then, yawning, he got out of bed, sliding into a pair of boxer shorts.

He smoothly made his way outside to the patio and settled back in a beach chair, silently looking up at the sky. The stars were flickering above him in the darkness and he watched the thin clouds, stretched over the moon, flow by with the strong wind from high above. Horatio stared at the beautiful sparkling starlight similar to the one in Calleigh's eyes. A rare diamond sky lit up in her eyes when she smiled, he thought.

He started to mull over how and when he'd tell her what was really bothering him. It wasn't going to be easy because he felt slightly ashamed of feeling this way. He didn't at all like keeping this from her – she deserved better, but he was afraid it would hurt her and he had promised to never hurt her. Was it worth all the heartache? He would leave his job and things would get better, he thought, automatically believing that doing so would solve the problem. He'd been feeling this way for weeks now and he felt that he needed to do something about it fast before it ruined the good that they had. However, he was looking forward to some time away from work, away from his professional self and, who knows, maybe that's all he needed to do; get away for a while, and he wouldn't need to tell her. In the back of his mind, though, he planned to tell her after their long weekend together, if things hadn't changed.

"Horatio?" Calleigh's melodious, sleep-filled voice, tickled his ears.

He turned his head towards her and saw her standing by him, wearing her silk robe, smiling gently.

He repositioned his leg, pulling it up as she moved to sit at his feet.

She watched him for a moment before starting up a conversation. She had the impression that he was relaxed, sitting out here in his boxers, but she knew better. It was an illusion of peace because she knew any serenity for Horatio had been momentary for a long while now. He always had and probably always will carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, but there was a time when he came home from work and livened up the moment he put a foot through the door – putting tiredness, stress and everything from the job aside.

"What are you doing out here, Handsome?" she questioned.

He didn't answer. He simply caught her stare and lowered his gaze. He couldn't tell her. Not now.

She leaned back on her palms, looking up at the sky. "Watching the stars, evidently." She tilted her head towards him, wanting to keep the mood light although, it was harder than she thought and, her tongue slipped: "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Horatio stayed motionless, eyes trained on her delicate hands and on her sparkling wedding ring. He sat up, taking hold of her arm, beckoning her to him. She followed his lead and, as he moved to sit on the edge of the long beach chair, she sat close beside him.

Horatio put an arm around her, holding her head against his chest, and held her hand in his free hand.

Nodding, she responded, moving her head away from him, "You can't – it's okay. Just remember that I'm your life partner and that you don't have to be afraid of telling me anything." Her gaze fell, "Honestly, it's worrying me a bit that it's that serious, since you can't seem to tell me."

"No, Calleigh," he appeased, "it concerns you only because you're a part of who I am now, but it's a problem I have and I have to deal with it."

"Let me help you."

"I wish I could…" He shook his head, his voice breaking, "putting up with me is enough."

He had turned his head away from her, so she brought it back towards her with a gentle touch, "Don't say that."

He covered her hand with his and kissed her palm, mumbling, "I think some time away from the job will help." He was battling the fact that he loved his job and the fact that it brought problems to his private life.

Horatio looked over Calleigh, "I talked to Yelina yesterday and persuaded her to let Ray come with us. It's only two days and he's doing well in school so I told her to think of it as a reward."

Calleigh smiled, "I bet she said she wanted you to do guy things with him, not take him to Disney World."

Horatio chuckled. "That's kind of what she said, yeah." Horatio gazed up at the stars, "He should have the opportunity to see things and enjoy his youth, though."

Calleigh knew Horatio hadn't had opportunities as a child because he was raised solely by his mother

"He's lucky to have you." Calleigh gave him one of her million dollar smiles, "we're all so very lucky to have you."

Horatio brought his lips close to Calleigh's and, holding her chin up, he kissed her tenderly.

Yelina stopped along the sidewalk leading to the school and waited as Ray picked up his bag from the car floor in front of him.

"Bye, mom. Thanks," Ray reached for the door handle.

"See you tonight, sweetheart."

He shut the door and walked off towards the schoolyard. Yelina watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and pulled away, heading for CSI.

Ray found his group of friends hanging out near the fence to the baseball field.

"Hey guys," he dropped his schoolbag and joined in, listening to their conversation.

"I'm serious - my dad said I could get one for my birthday if I passed this year," one kid said.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.

Mark pointed to Jason, "He said his dad will get him a BMX bike if he passes-"

Ray laughed. How many times had his friend flunked his exams anyway?

"You got something to say, Caine?" Jason stepped closer.

Ray looked passed him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the boy shoved Ray's shoulder.

Ray pushed him away, never looking at him. "Hang on, guys," he walked passed his group of buddies.

"Where are you going?" one of them asked.

"Watch my stuff," Ray said.

The group of boys turned in the direction that Ray was headed, wondering what he was doing. When they saw he was headed towards the sandbox, they lost interest as Jason started talking about his future bike.

"Weirdo," a third kid said of Ray before turning back to the guys.

Ray walked faster, going around other kids playing. He was fuming. A boy in his class he hated was picking on first graders. Ray would have left it alone, slamming into him in the hallway or something to indirectly give him a taste of his own medicine, but no one had the right to touch Ray's half sister, Madison.

Ray had seen him pull on her pigtails, remove her elastic and run away with it. Madison had run after him, wanting her elastic back. As Ray got closer, he saw Madison struggling with the boy's height, trying to reach for her elastic, which he held up high above her head. The kid grabbed her arms, turning her, holding them at her back. "Kiss me and I'll give it back," he tried to kiss her and she turned her head, "No!" Madison stomped on his foot.

"Let her go, Tommy," Ray fought to not punch him as Tommy ignored him.

Held captive, Madison squirmed, urging Tommy to let go of her.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" She kicked his leg.

"Ow," Tommy got angry and pulled on her hair.

Ray exploded in rage, launching himself at Tommy, punching him in the stomach.

Madison was freed and ran, crying.

The school bell rang, but that didn't stop Ray from giving Tommy what he had coming.

One punch.

Don't you know you're not supposed to hurt girls?

Another punch.

That's my sister. Don't you forget that.

Another punch.

Mess with her again and I'll make you regret it.

Another punch.

Why don't you pick on someone your own size.

Jason, Mark and the others ran over and cheered Ray on.

A teacher spotted the group of boys and, seeing all the commotion, ran over.

"Raymond Caine! Tommy Reed! You stop this right this minute." She strained to stop the boys who were rolling in the grass, still exchanging blows.

"I'm calling your parents," she yelled.

Ray lost his focus and received a blow to the head. His nose started to bleed.

The teacher told the boys standing around to help her separate the wrestlers. They grabbed hold of Ray and held onto him.

He was still furious when another teacher arrived and helped sort things out.

"Both of you, principle's office. Now," the first teacher said.

The second guided Ray to the school. His friends followed him, trying to know if Ray was okay, until they were told to get to class.

The first teacher guided Tommy and they all ended up at the secretary's desk beside the principle's office.

Yelina briskly strolled in the secretary's office of her son's school to find Ray sitting against the wall, the door to the principle's office on his right.

"Ray, what happened?" Her face was tense, Ray glanced up long enough to notice. She was passed the worrying about whether or not he was okay because the principle had mentioned it over the phone. Ray was okay. The other boy, a little less.

Ray opened his mouth, "Mom I…" He wanted to explain, but decided it was best not to say anything right now – she was very angry – and closed his mouth. His nose had stopped bleeding and he crumpled the tissues in his hand.

"No, you know what - " she started again, "don't even bother lying to me." She stayed on her feet, clearly trying to be the parent, but she knew she frequently struggled with the control over her son ever since Ray's death. "I get a call at work from your school telling me that you were involved in a fight…" Yelina noticed the loudness of her voice - the secretary and the other person in the room glaring at her. She fell silent for a moment taking the seat in the chair beside Ray. She stared at her son and said lowly, "It's a déjà vu all over again. What am I supposed to do, Ray?"

Ray looked up at her, his eyes pleading, "I'm sorry I bothered you at work." He wasn't sorry for what he'd done.

"Yeah, well, the only thing I can think of to do is that you're not going anywhere with your uncle this weekend."

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you think I'm going to let you miss two days of school and go to Disney World after this?"

Ray knew better than to answer and simply nodded.

"Mrs. Caine," the principle appeared in the door to his office.

She looked up and Ray would have dug a hole and hid in it if he could have.

"Salas. It's Mrs. Salas, please." She wouldn't live in her husband's shadow, specially with the reputation people gave him, for one and, second, she loved the Caines, but wasn't one of them.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Right this way, please." The principal motioned for her and Ray to come in his office before disappearing inside.

Yelina sighed and got up, making Ray enter the office before her.

"Have a seat," the principle gestured to the chairs before his desk. He waited for them to be seated before continuing, "I spoke with your son, ma'am, asking him explain what had happened and he claims that Madison Barnham was being harassed by Tommy Reed and that he was only trying to protect her. The teacher that intervened and I have spoken with Madison and she told the same story."

"Is that true?" Yelina glanced at Ray.

He looked up at him mom, nodding.

"Now, I understand why your son, after the talk we had last time, got into a fight, but physical violence isn't the way to solve things. I'm not sure if your son knows that."

Yelina was baffled.

"He, uh, he does know it, but doesn't apply it… apparently."

In his head, Ray thought he wasn't a tattletale and that the teachers wouldn't have been there in time to help Madison.

"Ray will have detention after school for a week, just like Tommy." The principle turned to Ray, "I hope next time something like this happens, that you'll seek an adult instead of taking care of it yourself."

Again, Ray nodded.

The principle watched Ray intently. "Okay, well, Madison wants to see you. She should be waiting outside."

The three of them got up from their respective chairs when Yelina interjected, "Sir, I'd like to speak with you for a moment if that's possible –"

"Certainly."

Yelina told Ray to go see Madison and to wait outside. "I'll only be a minute," she said.

Yelina sat back down and the principle ensued at his desk.

"Sir, I had planned to let Ray go away for the weekend with his uncle… Now, I know for a fact that it would do him some good to be with his uncle and take example from him, but to go on this trip, Ray would miss two days of school."

"I know you'll do what's best."

"I will have a talk with him, a long talk, but I can't honestly punish him for doing what he did. Don't you think he had good reason to?"

"Of course. We've even had complaints about Reed picking on kids in the hallways, but any type of violence will not be tolerated on any of the school grounds and I have no choice other than to punish him as well as Reed and give example for the other students."

"I understand that, but if I'd still like Ray to go with his uncle and miss school Friday and Monday, could he have detention for a week when he gets back?"

"I suppose I don't see a problem why that wouldn't be possible."

"Thank you."

The man rose with Yelina and walked her to the door.

"Ray!" Madison shouted, her face lighting up as she saw him exit into the hallway. To his surprise, she went straight towards him and hugged him tightly. Ray winced and Madison looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

She had simply come into contact with a bruise.

"Yeah," Ray took a step back and rubbed his stomach, "I'm fine." He smiled, trying to get her to not worry. "How are you?"

Madison's eyes filled with tears and Ray instinctively took her in his arms again. "You're okay, Maddie."

She shook her head.

"Yes, you are," he said gently.

Madison changed the subject, not wanting to think about it any longer. "Can I come practice skateboarding with you this weekend?"

"Umm," Ray thought about what his mother had said and replied, "Sure."

"Cool," Madison smiled and hugged him once more, "thanks."

"If you ever need help, don't be shy about asking me, okay?"

"Okay."

Ray's mom came out into the hallway.

"Madison, are you okay, sweetie?" Yelina crouched in front of the little girl.

"Yeah," Madison bobbed her head. "They said they couldn't reach mommy at work."

"Yes, they're having a hard time getting in touch with her. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, good." Yelina rose and glanced at Ray. "I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this and your plans for this weekend tonight."

Ray furrowed his brow, "But you said –"

"I know. We'll talk about it later." She bent kissed his forehead. "Bye. Bye, Madison." Yelina brushed the girl's hair on her way by.

"Bye," the little redhead said as she spun around and skipped off to her classroom.

Ray watched her, trying to find a solution to this problem. He wanted to go to Disney World more than anything in the world, but he also had promised Madison that he'd spend time with her.

Hang out with his sweet half sister or go to Disney World?

Reluctantly, he made his way back to class, but the problem, he soon found out, trotted circles in his head for most of the day.

TBC…


	9. Just A Matter Of Time

A/N: To my loyal and terrific readers. ;)

Chapter 9: Just a matter of time

Freshly showered, Horatio strode down the hall towards the kitchen while securing his holster on his hip.

"Hi," Calleigh said, crossing his path and stopping to kiss him before continuing on her way. Having been in the shower earlier herself, she smelled like her shower gel, Horatio noticed; the very alluring vanilla.

"Good morning," he reciprocated the affection, then walked off in the direction opposite to her.

Walking in the kitchen, he picked up his coffee mug from the counter, taking a first sip, hearing Calleigh talking on the phone. He was fairly certain that it was Susie.

Mug in hand, he walked back down the hall to find Calleigh getting dressed.

Feeling his gaze, she glanced back at him.

Barely holding back a smile, he inquired, "Mind if I watch?"

Calleigh turned back to her task, replying, "Sure, whatever."

Horatio jumped out of his skin for a mere second before, setting his coffee aside and walking up behind her, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Darian didn't sleep well last night. I've got to go get him before Susie is late for work and my car is still in the shop… I called yesterday and they said there was a problem of some sort-" Calleigh let out a frustrated sigh.

"Calleigh, slow down," he tried to slow her movements with his touch.

She ignored him, continued getting ready, and briskly entered the bathroom. At the sight of her masters, Ella who had been lapping the residual water in the shower fled the scene.

"Why didn't Susie drop him off and then head for work?" Horatio asked, following her.

"It's out of her way. She's dropping Madison off at school on her way to work." Calleigh hastily brushed her hair. She never displayed the slightest discomfort to her rapid brushing. Even Horatio winced at the speed she encountered tangles of still damp hair and worked through them.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself." He tried to stop the damage she was doing to her hair by grabbing hold of her hand and the brush. "I'll go get Darian."

He stepped out into the hallway and left a bewildered Calleigh staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She stormed out after him, "what do you mean you're going to get him? You'll be late for work." She glanced at the time, "In fact, you're already late."

She caught the door as Horatio pulled it open and turned in the threshold.

"I don't want you worrying about it, okay?" he kissed her and realized how tense she was. "I'll be back in ten."

"Horatio—" she stood outside of their condo, but Horatio just kept walking waving a hand over his shoulder as if to say he was deliberately ignoring her.

Calleigh huffed and went back inside. I swear to God, if he doesn't tell me what's going on with him soon, I'll just have to squeeze it out of him, she thought. She knew it has something to do with his job. How long was she going to be kept in the dark?

Horatio held Darian up, "here, go see Mommy," he handed him to Calleigh.

"Hey sweetheart," she cuddled Darian. "Mommy missed you."

Shortly after, Calleigh's attention went back to Horatio and her eyes met his in complete understanding; they were pretending that everything was fine - and most of the time they were – but tension was building no matter how hard they tried to disintegrate it with love.

Losing strength to strike Horatio again and attempt to hold her ground longer than she had with her previous tries, she gave in and wrapped her free arm around his body. Burying her face in his shirt collar, she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, forcing herself to cry inwardly.

"Go-" she pulled back, holding Darian against her.

There was so much sadness in his eyes.

Not wanting to disclose anything until absolutely necessary, he dropped his gaze.

"I love you," his voice nearly failed him.

She nodded and replied almost inaudibly, "just go."

And, she shut the door on him. Back against the door, she waited wondering if he'd fess up and say it through the door, but he stayed there for a moment, then slowly walked away.

"Hello."

"Hi Calleigh, is uncle Horatio there?" the young boy's voice, she recognized, was Ray's.

"No, I'm sorry, Ray, he's still at work."

"Oh."

There was a short silence.

"Do you want me to leave him a message?" Calleigh scrambled for a piece of paper, if needed.

"Yeah, uh, just tell him to call me back. I need to talk to him."

She really needed to talk to him, too. Actually, she rectified, Horatio needed to talk to her.

"Okay. I'll be sure to let him know."

"Thanks, aunt Calleigh."

"No problem," she hung up the phone. Irritated, she ran a hand through her hair. Where was he?

It was late in the evening when Horatio got home. Obstinately, she hadn't called him, but had stayed in the living room waiting for him – no matter how tired she felt.

"Horatio, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Horatio announced in a subdued way because he wasn't sure if Darian was asleep yet or not and their last parting hadn't been peaceful. He walked into the living room to find Calleigh sitting down holding Darian.

"Hey," she greeted him with forlorn.

He wavered a bit on his feet wondering if still stood by her actions. He wouldn't approach if there were any indications that he might be rejected.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You deserve so much more than this, Cal."

"Just tell me."

"I can't," he looked to his feet. "I don't want to hurt you."

You're already hurting me, she thought.

"Come here," she requested.

He went around the table and slumped back in the couch next to her, head falling back against the back of the sofa. After a moment, he turned his head towards her, his tired eyes telling her he was beat. By the rise and fall of his chest, though, she could tell he was starting to relax. With two fingers, she brushed back a rebel lock of red hair drooping over his forehead. "How was your day?"

He let out a deep sigh. He really was exhausted, but he loved his job. For him to be in charge really amplified his confidence and his critical, practical nature flourished from it.

Thinking ahead, and wanting her to firmly believe his job was part of the worries he carried, he answered, "It was okay."

The 'okay' attitude was thinning out, at any rate, and he was starting to dread going to work in the morning, knowing it would soon be over; that every day brought him closer to resignation and the triumph of his personal feelings against it.

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, Calleigh."

"Okay, well, can you watch Darian for me?"

"Yeah," he took the small child.

"Can I have the keys?"

He handed them to her without hesitation, but asked, "Where are you off to?"

"Grocery store – there's barely anything to eat in the house and I need to buy some provisions for the trip. That is, if we're still going…"

Horatio nodded, "I've made reservations to stay at the resort." She was right; they needed to get some food. She was always right. Where would he be without her?

"I won't be gone long." She reached for the doorknob. "There's some formula in the fridge if he gets fussy."

"Okay. See you later," he said, rubbing his son's back.

She left and was back a minute later.

"I almost forgot… Ray called. He needed to talk to you. It's kinda late, though, so you probably should call him tomorrow when he gets back from school."

Horatio nodded, "yeah."

"Okay. I'm off," she walked out.

Calleigh came back home to find Horatio, bare-chested, snoozing in his leather armchair with Darian lying against him on a towel. 'His' chair because Calleigh never sat in it and it looked like he had owned it forever; the leather was worn and even torn in certain areas.

She dropped the two bags she carried and leaned over Horatio's flaccid frame to kiss his forehead. His face reacted to the touch - brow creasing and eyes coming open.

"Hey, sleepy," she said softly.

"Calleigh," he wiped the sleep from his eyes and started to get up.

She held him down, "You're staying right where you are – I'm perfectly capable of bringing the bags up myself. I'm glad you got Darian to sleep… I seriously thought we'd need to take him for a drive to make him fall asleep."

"Mmm."

"I'm glad you're getting some rest too."

"Well, it wasn't my intention to fall asleep… I was just hoping it might make it go away."

Calleigh frowned, "Make what go away?"

Horatio looked to the floor; his words had betrayed him. He had no choice but to explain. "My stomach ache. It's nothing."

"Have you been hurting long?"

"It's alright, Calleigh. I took Antacid when you left for the store… I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine."

"Want me to fix you something to eat? Maybe you're hungry and don't realize it."

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I'll get you some water, at least."

There was no stopping the stubborn blonde. She rushed in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks, pumpkin," he gave her a faint smile and took a few gulps of water.

"Don't mention it. I'll go put the groceries that need refrigeration away and come back to be with you after, okay?"

"As opposed to what you may be thinking, I ate something for dinner and I'm fairly certain this is nothing. Cal, really," he said with earnest eyes, "I'm okay."

She touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "Yes, I know you are," she said as if she were talking to someone younger than her.

After having sorted through the groceries, Calleigh came to take Darian from Horatio and gently carried the little boy to his crib. She came back, moments later, to find Horatio sprawled out on the couch, this time, eyes closed, hand holding his head.

She quietly approached him, touching his arm, "Are you okay, honey?"

She kneeled beside him and ran a hand through his soft hair. He opened his eyes, humming affirmatively, but she wouldn't take that as an answer.

Calleigh sat by him on the edge of the couch and he closed his eyes. She started rubbing his stomach in hopes of making him feel better, all the while watching his eyes move in response under his eyelids. After a short while, he placed his hand on hers, stilling her massage.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know," she answered truthfully, "I want to."

"You don't need to take care of me. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Oh, is that what you think?" she scoffed, "You think that when I need you, you're supposed to be there, but that when you need me, I'm supposed to just leave you on your own?"

"I've done just fine alone - all these years…"

"Horatio—"

"No," he smiled ruefully, knowing he needed to correct himself because he wasn't alone anymore. "I know. It's just –"

"Nothing, Horatio." She picked up his hand, placed it on his chest, and went back rubbing his belly again. Calmly she asked, "doesn't it feel better?"

Horatio nodded.

"Then stop being stubborn," she scolded him.

"Yes, ma'am," he dropped his gaze.

Calleigh grinned and lightly traced his trim abdomen.

"Calleigh," he warned. "Stop that," he chuckled.

Her smile simply got wider as she continued to tickle his sides.

His stomach stiffened and he winced.

She pulled back, guiltily, "did I hurt you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

Horatio shook his head, "you have got to stop apologizing."

With a slight decline of her head and a smile gently adorning her countenance, she muttered an okay.

"I promise you'll have a great time in Orlando."

Calleigh forced a bright smile. He was avoiding the problem.

TBC…


	10. Heart To Heart

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG wait. My exams are over and I'm hoping to find more writing time. (I'd hate to quit my reviewing and beta jobs, though grin) Thanks for your immense patience. Without further ado…

Chapter 10: Heart to heart

The next morning, Calleigh was bathing Darian in a small tub on the changing table in the nursery when Horatio quietly leaned against the door. Surrounded by pale blue walls, Darian slept half the time alone in this room, half the time in the much smaller crib in his parents' bedroom.

Horatio looked around, still getting used to the feel of the room; he'd never thought it would one day serve as a nursery, especially after his divorce to his ex wife, Gabrielle. The walls had gone from beige to blue to suit Darian and the ceiling was covered with a white fluffy cloud tapestry. There was a closet on the left wall, a window in the wall farthest to where he stood, a large wooden chest and a navy blue playpen in the middle of the floor. There was also an enormous poster of the world behind Darian's crib, a musical mobile of stars over the crib and a shelf with stuffed animals on Horatio's right.

Horatio walked up behind Calleigh, leaning his head over her shoulder.

"Bath time," he muttered, looking down at his boy.

"Mmhmm," Calleigh held Darian's head while washing over the baby with a soft cloth. She left the cloth aside, asking, "Can you get –"

"Sure," Horatio had already guessed what she wanted and went to get it.

Calleigh lifted Darian, putting him down on the towel, which she quickly wrapped him up in. There was a little hood on one of the corners to cover his head and she gently rubbed his head, drying his damp hair as much as possible. Horatio handed her the powder and she sprinkled it on Darian who squirmed, tongue involuntarily sticking out.

She fastened a diaper on Darian and turned to look at Horatio. A hand on his hip, Horatio was silently standing beside her, wearing his grey striped shirt and black suit.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" She touched the hand at his hip.

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"It didn't look like it was nothing… how long had you been putting up with the pain?"

"Started at the end of the afternoon," he lied. The pain in his abdomen had started in the morning, coming and going.

"Well, let me know, next time, okay?"

Horatio nodded.

"Well, you should be getting to work…" she tried not to sound like she was pushing him – she was doing a lot of that lately, but she wanted their life to get back to normal; comparable to the way things were before Darian.

"Horatio – " Yelina called after him as she quickly strolled down the hallway, catching up to him.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, taking his vine leaf stance.

"How's it going?"

"Okay." He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

She shook her head. "Just wondering," she smiled sadly, knowingly.

Horatio blinked. Did she know? Did Calleigh tell her? Did Calleigh know? He swallowed uneasily.

"When will you be coming over to pick up Ray tomorrow morning?"

"Ahh, we should be there around five thirty if we want to make it there early, get settled in and see something on our first day."

"Okay," she nodded, "and I'll take care of Ella – check up on her after work."

"Thank you. Calleigh wouldn't have left without knowing Ella was taken care of. Neither would I."

"You know, Horatio, I could watch Darian for you… I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind keeping him during the day and I'd bring him home after work – she loves babies; you should have seen her when Ray was little.

"That's kind of you to offer, but Calleigh wouldn't agree. She wouldn't go anywhere without Darian."

Yelina glanced into his eyes, "How is she?"

"Um, well, you know, no matter what I say," his head swiveled, "she thinks she's put on a lot of weight. There's no alteration whatsoever – only in her mind."

Yelina smiled, "just remind her she's beautiful… that's the kind of thing you want to hear when you're sore from feeding and carrying the baby, not to mention tired from the difficult nights. How are you holding up? You look like you've been spread kind of thin."

"I'll surely look and feel better this weekend."

"Well, my offer still holds, okay?"

Horatio nodded. Darian was part of the issue, but separating him from his mother wasn't going to take the disquiet out of Horatio and especially not Calleigh. He had to talk to her. Tonight, he'd tell her. He had to get this off his chest.

"Calleigh - " Horatio called, his voice laced with emotion.

"Yeah, in here," she called back from somewhere in their home.

"Where?" he walked down the hall, trying to pinpoint where she was.

"I'm in the baby's room," she helped him.

"Hey," uneasily, he feigned a smile.

"You're home early," she finished snapping the buttons of Darian's onesie. What's the occasion, she wondered and then mentally kicked herself for even thinking it – Horatio had not one selfish bone in his body. She veered with Darian in her arms, "You came home early to plan the trip, to seek my navigating talents?" She held back a smile.

Good. She was in a good mood.

"No, actually, I came home early so we could talk."

The expression on her face changed entirely.

"Oh." She had wanted this all along, waited for this moment - for him to open up - and suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

"Maybe we could go and sit down in the living room – "

She nodded, averting her eyes as she walked passed him and continued down the hall.

Calleigh sat down on the couch, holding Darian in her lap and Horatio joined her, sitting further from her than he usually did.

He swallowed nervously, "I've, uh, I've been meaning to tell you this these last few weeks, but I've been… but I'm afraid to tell you."

Seeing him this way, she switched back to being unyielding. There was no way either of them would walk away from this room without having an honest discussion.

"Why?" she scooted closer, "I can help you. What is it?" she looked him in the eye, "Just tell me."

He leaned forward, away from her, placed his hands in prayer and brought the tips of his fingers to his mouth.

"Horatio," she leaned forward as well, sliding a hand across his hunched shoulders.

He turned to look at her, feeling her fleeting touch.

"It has to do with your job and us, right? I should know about the things that concern us…"

"I'm afraid of what you might think of me."

"There's nothing you could say that would make me feel differently about you."

He briefly looked at her and chewed the nail closest to his mouth.

"Just go out and say it." He'd kept her dangling for days.

"I… I can't."

The phone rang and Horatio's head came up to the sound.

"Let it ring; this is more important…" she took his hand away from his mouth and tried to be of assistance. "I want the truth. It's been going on for weeks…" she recalled the facts. The phone rang again. "What has changed between us? I mean, everything is great… well, except for the fact that you're holding back things from me. Darian couldn't be more loved by either of us and we make love like we always have…"

"Darian is dependant of you." He found a way to get to the problem. The phone rang one last time before the answering machine picked up and both, Calleigh and Horatio were too engrossed in their conversation to pay attention to the message.

"As any infant is…" Was he upset that she was overly protective? Was she devoting most of her attention to Darian at Horatio's expense? Dependant of her… "Is this about me going back to work?"

"If anything happens to you, God forbid, it's my responsibility. I couldn't live with myself –"

"Horatio, nothing's going to happen to me. You won't let it - I know you. It won't be your fault; you won't be the one to blame." She paused, taking in his protectiveness. "I could have been killed in a car accident while coming back from the grocery store last night… Life's a risk, you know that."

"Yes, but being a police officer is far more dangerous and the likeliness of something happening on the job is greater."

"So, let me get this straight… you've been feeling this way since Darian's birth?"

Horatio looked to the floor, "Pretty much."

"And, you want me to - what? – leave my job?"

"You know I'd never ask you to do that."

"Then, what?"

"I can no longer be your supervisor…"

"Wait – what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I think it would be best if I left my position."

"You're not seriously going to – Horatio, being a CSI is part of who you are - "

"A part that I'm not comfortable playing if it makes me responsible for the life of the mother of my child."

"And I thought I was overprotective of Darian…" she said, lightheartedly.

"Calleigh, I'm serious."

"So am I. You're not leaving your job." She softened a bit, "At least, not until you give it a chance."

Horatio furrowed his brow in disagreement.

Calleigh smiled, "I'll make you a deal, Mr. Caine: we try it out for a week or two and, if you're still not feeling all right about it, we'll talk about it then and try to find a solution, together." He couldn't believe how easily she had found an uncomplicated answer. "We're all going to die one day, Horatio, and we can't guess when, where or in what circumstances… we can only hope it won't be anytime soon." I'm not finished with you, she thought.

"I'm going before you." He said with a seriousness she had only seen a few times before.

"Don't talk like that. I don't want to have to outlive your death," she emphasized.

"I won't," he said profoundly. He wouldn't live through Calleigh's death – even if his body stubbornly refused to shutdown, he'd be already dead inside.

"Oh, and you think I'd be capable of going on without you?" She said, facetiously.

"I don't know." She eyed him and he looked sincere.

"Horatio, you fool, I love you – don't ever doubt that."

"And I, always." He took her in his arms and they stayed enlaced for a long moment. Then, Calleigh pulled back resting her head on Horatio's shoulder, his arm lovingly surrounding her and the baby.

She glanced up at him, "Will you be able to enjoy our trip to Disney World without making yourself sick?" She raised an eyebrow, "Because you promised me a good time, remember?"

"I'll try hard to put everything aside – like I have before – and leave all this in Miami."

She smiled tenderly.

The flashing red light on the answering machine indicating a new message went unnoticed.

They were happy and that's all that mattered. Their vacationing together, starting tomorrow morning, was an extra.

Calleigh covered her mouth as she yawned for the second time in about ten minutes.

"Tired?" Horatio glanced at her as he steered the Hummer towards Yelina's.

She glanced at him from the passenger's seat with a look that said it all; Darian didn't do his night and it's five in the morning, what do you think?

Horatio checked up on his son. "Funny how he's sound-asleep now."

"He's your little carbon copy when he doesn't sleep during the night, you know," she pointed out.

"I believe you're the morning person - he gets his early rises from you." He answered back.

"Okay, maybe." She watched him level-eyed. The man was impossible to wrong.

"You were too excited about going to Disney World to fall asleep last night; it's not Darian's fault, you're tired - admit it."

Calleigh looked up at the sky, "Whatever." She signaled him to keep his eyes on the road, "just drive, will you."

Horatio chuckled and she smiled secretly, happy to see him jovial.

Pulling up in front of Yelina's home, Horatio parked the burly vehicle and left the motor running as he went to knock.

The front door opened, revealing Yelina wearing a satin dressing gown.

"Hey," she smiled with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," he answered.

She left the door open, giving him the opportunity to come inside, as she turned away and called Ray Jr.

They waited a bit and Yelina eyed Horatio, "His bag is ready; I helped him with it last night. I don't know what's keeping him…"

"Mind if I go check?"

"No, not at all," Yelina motioned him down the hall.

Horatio walked over to the boy's room and was surprised by Ray coming out of his room at the exact same time, "Whoa, easy, Ray." They bumped into each other.

Ray lifted his head, "I'm not coming with you."

Horatio frowned than looked down the hall at Yelina who was waiting, arms crossed. Horatio lifted a finger, asking her to wait a minute and lead Ray back into his room. Horatio sat down with Ray on his bed, asking, "What do you mean? You don't want to come to Disney World with me and Calleigh?" He thought the kid wanted to.

"No, I do. It's just that I made a promise…"

"A promise to whom?"

"To Maddie. I said I'd hang out with her this weekend. Didn't mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Horatio was at a lost.

"That I was," Ray looked off into the distance, "in a fight at school because this guy, Tommy, was picking on Madison…"

Horatio hid his pride towards his nephew for standing up for his half sister. That a boy; he's definitely a Caine, Horatio thought.

"Ray, what did I tell you about getting into fights?"

"I know," Ray hung his head, "It will only get me into trouble… I wasn't thinking. Mom was really mad and, at first, she didn't know what to do and said that I couldn't go with you, then she changed her mind."

"And, you had already told Madison that you could spend time with her this weekend, right?"

Ray nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried. You were never home… I even tried last night."

Horatio closed his eyes briefly, remembering Ray's call and how he forgot to call him back, remembering the answering machine picking up last night and how Calleigh and him hadn't bothered to check the message before going to bed.

"Okay, hang on a second." Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed Susie's number.

"Hello?" Susie's sleep-filled voice answered at the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Horatio. I'm sorry to disturb you at this un-Godly hour, but…"

TBC…


	11. Peace Of Mind

A/N: Thank you so very much, everyone! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. Nath

Chapter 11: Peace of mind

"Madison, sweetie, wake up now." Susie gently shook her sleeping daughter.

"Noooo," Madison whined, groggily, "I don't wanna. Let me sleep." Madison turned away, pushing her mom.

Standing in the doorway with Ray Jr., Horatio looked at his nephew, "Ray, why don't you leave her a note, at least…"

"I'll pack her a bag, Horatio," Susie told him, "and she can stay in her PJ's for the drive. I'm sure she wants to go."

Unsure of what to make of the whole situation, Horatio decided to bother Madison in order to make her choose.

"Madison," he approached and spoke quietly to her ear, "Madison, open your eyes for me, now - just for a second…" The little girl opened her eyes, blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes with her small fists.

"Hey," Horatio smiled, "would you like to go to Disney World with Ray, Darian, Calleigh and me?" Madison let her eyes close and nodded. "Alright, Maddie," Horatio said, carefully lifting her out of bed. "Take her pillow, for me, Ray."

Horatio carried her out to the Hummer and settled her in the middle of the back, between Darian's car seat and Ray's spot.

"Here we go," he buckled her in and took the pillow from Ray, placing it at her side so she could lean her head on it, "there we go."

Turned in her seat, Calleigh watched the scene. She leaned forward, trying to place Darian's pacifier back in his mouth before he awoke. Seeing her, Horatio popped the pacifier back into his sleeping son's mouth and she smiled, "thanks, honey."

"You're welcome," he gave her an answering smile.

"Okay, Ray," Horatio moved away, "climb in."

Susie ran down to the street with Madison's bag. "Here," she handed it to Horatio, "I hope I didn't forget anything. I packed some clothes, her toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, her bathing suit, her beach towel, oh I forgot sunscreen…"

"I've got some. I'll take this," Horatio took the brown teddy bear and light-colored blanket from under Susie's arm.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about it," she watched him place the bag in the trunk, "she never goes very far without that bear – Bob gave it to her." Horatio nodded, closed the trunk and went around to hand Ray the blanket and bear. He made his way back to Susie who was standing on the curb, looking in on her daughter. She smiled at him and Horatio reciprocated. "Thanks for doing this, Horatio. You're a really good uncle to Madison. And Ray, of course."

"Don't mention it."

"There's some money in the side pocket of the bag for meals and stuff."

Horatio shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He wrung her hand, "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Yep." Susie stepped back. "Have a nice trip!" She exclaimed. Calleigh rolled her window down and smiled, "take some time for yourself, Susie."

Susie nodded and waved goodbye.

"Take care, Susie." Horatio said, before getting into the Hummer.

Ray closed his door and waved goodbye as Horatio drove off.

Horatio placed a hand on Calleigh's leg as he realized that their trip was finally under way. She held his hand in her lap, waiting for a red light to lean over the middle console and kiss his cheek.

"What's that for?" he smiled, shyly.

"For being you," Calleigh replied in a melodious voice.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

She shook her head in disbelief and looked out the passenger side, "nothing, Horatio." Squeezing his hand, she knew how lucky she was to have found this man.

The light changed and the heavily built Hummer glided through the intersection. As Horatio maneuvered the Hummer to take the ramp for the highway and head north, Calleigh glanced back at the children.

Both Madison and Darian were sleeping while Ray listened to his discman. Calleigh's lips blossomed into a smile at the sight of Madison curled up with her pillow, leaning on Ray. The boy turned his gaze from the window and smiled back at his aunt.

"Ray," she whispered and he paused the music in his ears to hear her. "You let us know when you're hungry for breakfast and we'll stop someplace, okay?"

Ray nodded and pressed 'play' as Calleigh settled back in her seat. Perfectly content, she kept the map handy if needed - but Horatio looked like he knew where he was going – and she decided to get some rest. Leaning her head back against the headrest, she closed her eyes and, before long, she dozed off to the lulling movement of the vehicle.

Calleigh was woken up by Darian's crying. She slowly remembered where she was, hearing the radio on and the engine running. She stretched in her seat and looked over at Horatio.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Horatio smiled, "Just about an hour and a half. I'm gonna pull over."

"Yes, your son is hungry."

"Mmhmm. Are you guys, hungry?" Horatio asked the kids.

"Yeah," Madison replied and Ray simply nodded.

Horatio stopped at a resting place along the highway and parked in front of Cracker Barrel.

When the car came to a full stop, Calleigh quickly jumped out and freed Darian from his seat, "It's all right, Darian." She took a bottle from the bag on the Hummer's floor as Horatio held the other back door open for the kids.

"Hang on, Maddie." He told her, when it was her turn to jump out. He left to grab some clothes and shoes from her bag and returned to pick her up in his arms. "You can change in the bathroom."

They went into the old general-store-looking part of the restaurant and, while Ray looked around at the games with Calleigh, Horatio put Madison down at the bathroom door. Calleigh looked over, "Do you want me to go with you, Madison?" The little girl nodded so Calleigh and Horatio switched and he took his son while Calleigh took the clothes.

Horatio waited until the girls were out of the bathroom to get a table. He soothed Darian by rubbing his back.

A few minutes later, they were reunited and the waitress smiled at the lovely family as they sat around the assigned table.

"So, how are you this morning?" she inquired.

"We're good," Horatio replied, "thanks."

"Can I get you anything to drink before I leave you with the menus?"

Calleigh took the bottle from Horatio, "Would it be possible to warm this up?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." She offered to take the baby from Horatio, but he shook his head so she picked up her menu instead. Darian was fussing, but it didn't seem to bother Horatio.

"Pick whatever you'd like, okay, kids?" He said.

"I know what I want," Ray closed his menu and put it down on the table.

"Madison?" Horatio reached across the table at her menu, smiling at her being hid behind it. She lowered the menu and looked up, a cute smile adorning her lips. "Do you know what you'd like to eat?" He asked. She shook her head. "You haven't gone shy on me, have you?" So far, she hadn't said a word to him.

"No," she giggled.

"Okay, good. Now, what would you like?"

"Mmm…" she thought aloud, a finger at her lips. "I don't know."

"Okay, take you time. Ray, what are you having?"

"Cereal, please."

"Okay."

The waitress came back with Darian's bottle and Horatio tested it on the inside of his wrist.

"Let me know if it's not warm enough," the woman told him.

"It's perfect, thanks." He held Darian with one arm, feeding him by holding the bottle with his free hand. He smiled down, "One down, two more to go," he commented, thinking of the children.

"Have you made your choices?" The waitress prepared her notepad.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked her to start.

She glanced at him and at his untouched menu, "what about you?"

"Go ahead," he proposed.

The woman interrupted, "will this be on one receipt?"

"Yes," Horatio replied.

"Um, well," Calleigh started, "Ray here, would like cereal. Right, Ray?"

"Yep," he answered, fingering a sugar packet.

"What kind of cereal would you like?"

"Froot Loops, please."

"Okay," the woman jotted down the order and looked back up at Calleigh who handed the waitress her menu along with Ray's.

Calleigh took a peek at Madison and decided to give her some more time to choose. "I'll have oatmeal and a fruit salad, please. Horatio, what are you having?"

"Bacon and eggs," he whispered, tilted towards Calleigh so only she could hear. Laughing at her shocked expression, because he had no intention of eating that fat delicious meal in front of her, he replied, "I'm kidding, sweetheart." He turned to the waitress, "I'll have what my wife's having."

"Very well, and the little girl?"

"Madison - "

"I can pick whatever I want?" she peered at her uncle.

"Whatever your heart desires."

"I want pancakes, then. Please."

"Pancakes, it is." Horatio acquiesced and the waitress wrote it down.

"Anything to drink?"

"Ah, two coffees, please. Ray?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Me too," Madison responded.

"Thanks very much," Calleigh smiled as the waitress took Madison's and Horatio's menu and left. Calleigh took Darian from Horatio to burp him, "thanks, Handsome."

"No problem, Love." He stretched his arm out, over the back of Calleigh's chair, watching the kids. "You guys excited about going to Disney World?"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison.

Horatio smiled gently at Calleigh. She nudged him, "Stop teasing. We still have a long while to go before we get there."

"Mmm," he snuggled into her neck, "Fine, I'll stop teasing them and tease you, instead."

Madison giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're not making fun of your old uncle, are you?" He asked, playfully.

"Nooo," she shook her head then rolled her eyes, comically.

"You're cute as a button," he reached over and touched her nose with a finger. "Did you know what?"

She blushed and shook her head.

Their breakfast arrived and Horatio went back to the Hummer for Darian's portable bassinet. When he got back to the table, Calleigh hadn't touched her plate. "Calleigh, I told you not to wait for me."

She gestured for him to think nothing of it and got up to settle Darian in the bassinet.

He waited for Calleigh to be seated to push her chair forward. Once they were both seated, they enjoyed their meal.

Stomachs full or, at least, hunger quelled, they were back on the road. Sunglasses covering his eyes, Horatio drove and Calleigh was comfortably seated, using the armrest, humming to the radio. Darian was quiet and Ray was playing thumb war with Madison to pass the time.

"One, two, three… go!" The kids counted together.

"Gotcha," Ray smiled.

"Not again!" Madison exclaimed, dramatically. "It's no fair – your fingers are bigger than mine," she whined. "Stronger too."

Calleigh smiled, listening to them while holding the map.

"It's not about strength or size… you just need practice. You gotta sneak up on me with your little thumb and then you'll get me for sure," Ray told her.

Horatio and Calleigh glanced at one another and exchanged a smile.

"You don't need a navigator, do you?" Calleigh arched an eyebrow at Horatio seeing the GPS activated.

"Calleigh, if you want to give me directions, I'll shut the GPS off."

"Nah, it's alright, I'll look at the various sights and attractions instead," she reached for the pamphlet in the Hummer's side door. "I've already picked a few things we should go see."

"Yeah…" Horatio said, asking her to go on.

"Well, I think we should go to the Magic Kingdom first to see all the Disney mascots. Ray will like the Haunted Mansion there."

"Haunted Mansion?" Ray repeated and Madison took the opportunity to pin his thumb.

"Yay! I win!" she exclaimed, happily.

Ray shook his head, "That doesn't count. I wasn't playing…"

"Aww." Madison pouted.

"Okay," he complied, "it counts."

Madison grinned. She knew how to get her way.

"Where's the Haunted Mansion?" Ray asked.

"At Magic Kingdom," Calleigh answered, "where all the Disney characters are."

"Can I see the brochure?" Ray inquired.

"Sure," Calleigh passed it over her shoulder to the boy.

Horatio started a conversation while keeping his eyes on the road, "Who do you want to see, Madison?"

"Umm… Cinderella, and Belle, and Ariel… and, and, Jasmine…"

"What about you, Ray?" Horatio questioned.

"Ooo, Pirates of the Caribbean!" Ray said, looking over the attractions.

"Ray?"

"Huh?" he looked up at his uncle through the rearview mirror, "Uh, I wanna see Indiana Jones."

"Indie, who?" Madison asked.

Horatio chuckled and Ray explained who Indiana Jones is.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"Oh," Madison said aloud, interrupting, "I want to see Pocahontas, too." She smiled. "Who do you want to see, uncle Horatio?"

Ray supplied, "Yeah. Any particular princess?" He laughed.

"I want to see you guys having fun," Horatio smiled. "Besides, I've already got my Sleeping Beauty, right here." He took Calleigh's hand and kissed it.

"Yeah," Ray rolled his eyes, "okay." He went back to the brochure.

"Sweet talker," Calleigh smiled, looking at him sideways.

"Any one in particular, you'd like to see?" Horatio ignored her comment.

"Goofy." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio raised his brow.

"What? I used to love him as a kid, watching cartoons. Thought he was side-splitting."

"Uncle Horatio?" Madison called.

"Yes, Madison."

"I'm really happy I'm going to Disney World with you. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're very welcome."

TBC…


	12. Journey Into The Past

A/N: I know. It's been ages, right? hangs head Sorry, guys. I could give you a bunch of excuses, but really there's none. I just have to sit down and finish this fic. Thanks to all who are still with me.

Nath

Chapter 12: Journey into the past

Ray and Madison spotted castles and all sorts of big statues on the road leading to Disney World.

"Look Darian," Madison took the baby's hand and pointed with it, "a giant ice cream cone!"

The baby kicked in his seat and, drooling, moved his lips in reply.

Horatio pulled off the main road to head to the resort area. He drove to the very end and parked the Hummer in front of their resort. All Star Movies, like the other resorts, had its theme and all the furnishings to go with it. Calleigh stood in line with Horatio in the lobby while Ray and Madison had a look around. She was lightly bouncing Darian in her arms, noticing the television set in the foyer and a few child-size chairs where children could sit and watch the endless stream of cartoons. She was immersed in watching the kids who were all sitting quietly, staring at the animations when Horatio touched her, prompting her to move forward with him in line.

Madison came running, Ray walking quickly behind, and they both slipped under the velvet-like rope to join their aunt and uncle. Madison took Horatio's hand, sneaking in between Calleigh and him then looked up at them with a bright smile. Horatio smiled back, knowing that any form of waiting for a child was twice as long as it was for an adult.

"How are you guys holding up?" Horatio asked. He turned and glanced at his nephew behind him who emitted an okay, and Madison simply latched onto him tighter in response, resting her head against him.

Horatio's eyes slowly traveled to his wife. Calleigh had made them a wonderful lunch and had easily adjusted to being a mother of three – even if it was for just a few days. She locked eyes with him and they exchanged a private smile.

Soon enough, it was their turn to walk up to the reception desk. Horatio signed in and was given two small envelopes, one of which he handed to Ray after having taken the card with Madison's name out of it first.

"You're responsible for your room with Madison, okay Ray?"

"Cool." Ray smiled, taking the card on which his name was written in black bold letters.

The man in costume behind the counter explained that each card for each family member gave them access to any of the parks and that only the two adult cards were valid for charging. Madison stood on her toes between Horatio and the front desk, her small hands clinging to the side of the desk, eyes barely able to see over it. She received a card as well, but hers was without the feature able to open the door to their room.

Room numbers in hand, Horatio leaded the way as they walked along the path, glancing at the different themes to each building.

"The Mighty Ducks," Ray said aloud. "I remember that movie."

They continued on their way, turning to walk along a wall.

"You know where we're going, Handsome?" Calleigh inquired, walking a few feet behind him with Ray.

"Mmhmm," he replied and, a few minutes later, they were standing in front of one of their rooms.

Ray came forward, wanting to open the door with his card and Horatio let him.

"Dalmatians!" Madison exclaimed as she walked through the door, after Ray. The spotted dogs were everywhere, Calleigh noticed, coming in after her – on the comforters, on the lamp shades, on the walls…

With a hand at the small of her back, Horatio ushered Calleigh through the connecting door leading to 'their' room.

Calleigh grinned, gently pushing Horatio with her hip, "Well, what do you know – we've got two double beds in here."

Horatio playfully gave her a side-glance, "I call the left one."

At that moment, they overheard the kids deciding on who would have which bed and they both started laughing.

"Hey," Ray said, peaking through the connecting door, "we've got our own TV in our room and there are cartoons on every channel!"

"Alright, guys, I'll bring the Hummer around closer and we'll bring in our stuff," Horatio said. "I'll be right back," he kissed Calleigh and walked out.

Calleigh breathed in and let out a breath, watching the man she adored leave their hotel room. He was trying hard to be jovial and worriless, she knew. Yet, there was something different about him, even through his fun-loving mood. It kept her thinking about how things would turn out in the end, when they got back home in Miami, when she'd be going back to her job at CSI. Calleigh loved working with Horatio, feeding on his passion and supplying him with her own, and, as opposed to him, she was looking forward to it happening again soon. It was the best feeling in the world… being respected and treasured for the intelligent woman that she is.

Darian pulled on the brim of her shirt, which he held tightly in his small fist.

A pang of fear overwhelmed her and she got anxious at the thought of how being a mother would change her at work.

Hearing the kids calling her, she was taken out of her thoughts and exited the room, holding Darian tightly against her.

They settled in quickly, the kids excited about today's plan, which were to go visit the Magic Kingdom Park. Backpack on, Calleigh helped Horatio put Darian's carrier on Horatio's back.

Baby carrier in place, she checked if Darian was okay.

"Is he good to go?" Horatio asked with a fleeting look in Calleigh's direction.

"Mmhmm," she smiled at him. They really looked like tourists in their own State. Horatio had opted for nice-looking beige Bermuda shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, topping it off with a baseball cap. Calleigh, herself, had changed into shorts and a short-sleeved top because, although they were used to wearing long pants in the heat – especially to counter the lab's air conditioning, it was considerably warmer in Orlando.

"Turn the TV off, guys, we're ready to go." Calleigh told them.

Both Ray and Madison had hats on. Ray had a cap similar to his uncle's although red - not brown - and Madison had a small white bucket hat.

Calleigh had made sure everyone had put sun block on and that she had enough bottled water for everyone in her backpack along with the necessary things for Darian.

Having taken a bus from the main building of their resort, they were dropped off near the entrance to the park.

"Wow," Calleigh exclaimed, "there's a lot of people."

"We better stay close together," Horatio said.

Calleigh offered her hand to Madison. "Ray," she looked at her nephew, "Don't lose us, okay?"

Ray nodded, half absorbed by the surroundings.

Calleigh's bag was checked upon entering and, while doing so, the woman working for security smiled at Horatio. He smiled back then watched over Madison and Ray until his eyes, skimming back over Calleigh again, came back to the woman's. Horatio caught her stare and, this time, he didn't look away, waiting for an explanation.

The woman apologized, "I'm sorry, you're Lieutenant Caine, aren't you?"

Calleigh stopped re-zipping her bag to look at Horatio with somewhat questioning eyes.

"Um, yes, I am. Do I know you?" Horatio replied. He never forgot a face and hers didn't click in his mind.

"Oh, no, I've only seen you on TV a few times, working big cases… Miami's finest," she grinned.

Horatio smiled gently, "Thank you, but my team does most of the work – I just try to guide them whichever way I can." As head of the team, it was no wonder that he was often picked to comment on the on-going cases.

Calleigh smiled proudly and left Horatio, walking away with the kids.

Horatio glanced back, behind him, saying, "I'm holding up the line here – I should get going." He looked over at where Calleigh had been seen last and realized she had walked off.

"Could I simply, uh, shake your hand, Lieutenant?" the woman inquired.

"Sure," he offered his hand and she shook it with both hands.

"It's an honor, sir."

"Call me, Horatio – " he read her nametag, "Jennifer." He could have sworn that he heard a sigh expelled from her lips at the sound of her name in his mouth. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he said and looked at Calleigh again who had dropped down to help Madison with her shoelace.

"Yes, it has," Jennifer said softly, in a daze, then said, "That's your family over there… Happily married, I see." Horatio hid his first response so well that it had been completely unnoticeable. She had apparently taken his kindness towards her to another level.

He nodded, "Absolutely," but smiled empathetically because she was obviously taken by him. "That's my nephew, my niece, my wife and our son right here," he caught the little boy's leg, turning a bit so she could see the baby he was carrying.

"Aww, what a cutie," she smiled widely. "Well, enjoy your stay at Disney World."

"Thank you, we will," he tried to dislodge his hand from her grasp, but she held him back for one final instant to say: "You're an excellent officer, Horatio. All of Florida is safer with you around."

With that, he moved away as she let go of his hand and she went back to checking other people's bags.

Calleigh smiled at him as he sheepishly sauntered towards her. "I didn't know your fan base stretched all the way down here." She knew women were after him, no matter what he said and thought of it. Never admitting that he had admirers, he didn't reply and simply emitted a hum. But, in a split-second, his mind was back to the conflict between his work and his personal life.

Calleigh tried to alleviate the mood by saying, "you know, I'm your number one fan."

His features smoothed, eyes shining with love. "I'm the happiest man in the world because of you."

"I love you," she beamed.

"So do I, Mrs. Caine." He'd often thought that if beauty were sunlight, Calleigh would shine from a million light years away.

"Well, then, let's enjoy our day together," she put her arm around him, touching Darian in the process.

Upon entering the site, the music had gotten louder and more decipherable. Horatio stayed with the kids, the festive ambiance having sucked them into a daze, as Calleigh went to get a map and a schedule of the various shows performed throughout the day.

Walking down Main Street, U.S.A., the adults became kids again and the children couldn't believe their eyes. This sweet-looking old-fashioned town was colorful, the street full of joyous characters, most of them dressed up in 19th century costumes. Madison started to wave at each person she came across and giggled, loving that they all waved back.

"Baloo!" she shouted, and left Calleigh's hand to go hug him, not noticing the lineup of kids waiting to take a picture with him and sign their autograph books.

"Madison!" Calleigh shouted back as Horatio made his way through the crowd to her.

He kneeled, taking hold of her small shoulders, "Maddie, I don't want you running off like that, okay? That's dangerous. You don't want to get lost, do you?"

"No," she said, sadly.

"Okay. So, you tell us when you want to go see something and Calleigh or me will go with you. Understood?"

"Yes."

His tone softened, "And, you have to wait your turn, sweetheart." He showed her the array of kids waiting to meet Baloo.

"I just wanted to hug him," she pouted a bit.

"I know you did," Horatio rose and came face to face with the big bear. All had been paused for pictures and such as Horatio spoke to Madison. He apologized to the guy in the costume and "Baloo" silently offered to shake his hand. Laughing, Horatio placed his hand in the bear's furry one and Calleigh couldn't help but smile from afar.

"Come on, Madison," Horatio asked for her hand. Baloo softly patted her red head of hair and she smiled as he waved goodbye.

Reunited, the group continued on their way.

Spotting a horse and carriage, Ray commented, "It's like we've gone back in time."

After taking Madison for a Mad Tea Party ride, Ray pulled his uncle towards Frontier Land, pointing to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

"C'mon, uncle Horatio, we've got to try that!"

Madison, who had been scared through the Mad Tea Party, clung to Horatio's side while Horatio took the backpack from Calleigh.

"You go, son."

"Aw man, it's no fun alone," Ray whined. "Please?" he asked miserably.

"I think Madison and I will stay back with Darian and watch you boys zoom by," Calleigh told them.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, "Next one we get on will be for all of us."

Calleigh nodded and Madison looked up at her uncle.

"Are you gonna watch me and Ray?" he questioned. "I might get scared in this one," he joked.

Madison giggled and, as Horatio walked off to do the line with Ray, she skipped over to Calleigh's open hand.

They watched for a bit as the ride started up again for a new group of people. It wasn't that it was very high, but it caught you off guard with its fast drops and out-of-the-blue turns.

Madison squeezed her aunt's hand. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Horatio," Calleigh walked up to the line, making her way to him. "I'll meet you at the end, I think Darian needs a break from the sun and we're gonna stop at the little girl's room."

"Okay, ladies. See you soon."

Every park, as indicated, had a baby service centre with comfortable rocking chairs, changing tables and everything a mother and baby could essentially need.

Calleigh and Madison walked by the Carousel Of Progress on their way to the bathrooms and Calleigh noted that it would be a perfect family ride.

"That was wicked!" Ray exclaimed as he came out of the ride with his uncle. Calleigh was waiting for them with Madison at her side and Darian in her arms.

Horatio put his arms out to take his son as Calleigh told him about the ride she wanted to go on next.

"It's right around here," she told him as they weaved a way through the crowd.

Kid squeals nearby coming from Splash Mountain melded with the music, but Horatio was ever so calm with his son in his arms. He kissed the top of his little head and was vaguely aware of his nephew and niece asking Calleigh and him to stop for a moment so the kids could cool off.

As the children stood under a huge coke bottle that let out a refreshing mist every minute or so and got their skin sprinkled with water, Calleigh took a moment to look around. That's when she spotted something that got her attention and made her lips curve up into a smile.

Horatio motioned for the kids to come when Calleigh briefly touched his arm and crossed over to the game stand. Madison closed her mouth and brought her head down from under the mist and followed Ray back to the adults.

"Authentic Hawkins bison rifles… 54 caliber," Calleigh muttered as she stepped up to the Shootin' Arcade. "Spare me a quarter, Handsome?"

"Uh," he reached into his pocket and retrieved one, "yeah."

25 cents was the cost of five shots.

Calleigh put the backpack down and used Horatio's quarter. Picking up the gun, she leaned in and zeroed in on the various targets.

Ray and Madison, thoroughly fascinated, stood by and watched. Horatio simply took in Calleigh's nice form and smiled when, looking over her, he saw her hit the ghost rider galloping through the sky. A split-second later, instead of following the bunny, Calleigh aimed for the skeleton's hand as more bells went off.

"Coyotes," Ray said, pointing to them, hearing their howling.

Madison slowly read the epitaph on a grave marker, "A carpenter trapped, when in his coffin he napped."

Ray laughed, all the while listening to the creaking of bridges.

The game ended, all Calleigh's shots expelled, so she set the rifle down in front of her, then spun around, smiling, "That was fun."

Horatio chuckled, "Nice shot."

"Why, thank you," she grinned.

Horatio kept Darian in his arms, waiting for the kids and Calleigh to get settled into their seats before taking one himself.

The Carousel Of Progress was an Audio-Animatronic show with a revolving floor, seating a good amount of people, which came to a stop on each of the scenes depicting a certain period in time. The lights came on to an automated man sitting in his kitchen with his dog lying down at his feet. The setting on the central stage had an old stove along with all sorts of other appliances from the 1880s and when the seating area started rotating to the music and voice of the singing man, another setting was revealed with the same man and dog only older with considerably more modern appliances in his kitchen.

Calleigh sneaked a peek at the children who were engrossed in the story of this man with his family and the improvements of their lives due to progress. The final scene was set in the future where the son and the grandmother are playing a virtual reality game and the man is trying to cook a dinner with a voice-controlled oven. The crowd laughed as they watched the man struggle not to burn dinner and Calleigh wondered if life was actually getting easier with time.

She knew one thing for sure; Horatio looked happy, and that's really all that mattered.

TBC…


End file.
